


Life Anew

by Herbal_Witch



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien anatomy, Dubious Science, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, but highly effective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herbal_Witch/pseuds/Herbal_Witch
Summary: What should have happened at the end of Into the Darkness. Plus some crazy science, some strange side effects and another douche bag admiral.





	1. Bring me to life

**Author's Note:**

> As I have hit a wall with Dimensions, I started on this new fic that had been rattling around in my brain for a while now. Any typos are mine. 
> 
> I will update when I am able, I have the next 4 chapters ready, but for the editing, and 3 more written out ready to be typed. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Jim awoke with a gasp, his eyes uselessly darting around unseeing. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them to try again.

“Oh, don’t be so melodramatic, you were barely dead.” A familiar southern drawl told him. Jim turned his head towards the voice. Bones was running a tricorder over him already. He thought it strange to see his friend all in white, he got so used to seeing him only in his science blues.

“It’s the transfusion that really took its toll. You were out cold for two weeks.” 

Wait, what? “Transfusion?” Jim asked, confusion evident in his blue eyes.

“Your cells were heavily eradiated, we had no choice.”

“Khan?” Jim really hoped his crew caught the bastard.

“Once we caught him, I synthesized the serum from his super blood. Tell me, are you feeling homicidal? Power hungry? Despotic?” The doctor asked him a bit cheekily.

“No more than usual.” Jim gave Bones a tiny smile. “How did you catch him?”

“I didn’t.” Bones said, walking to the other side of the bed, revealing Jim’s first officer.

Jim’s heart leaped. He remembered asking Spock how to not feel, to not be so scared. He remembered watching Spock cry for him on the other side of the glass. He remembered asking is Spock if he knew why Jim had gone back for him. Spock had answered. ‘Because you are my friend.’ Which was true and certainly a part of it, but not all. Jim went back then, and he’d always go back for Spock. He loved Spock. He never wants to be in a world where his Spock is no longer. It would kill him.

“You saved my life.” Jim stated.

“Uhura and I had something to do with it too, ya know.” Bones chimed in.

Jim’s right eyebrow rose, his only reaction to the doctor’s words.

“You saved my life and the lives of…” Spock started.

“Stop.” Jim interrupted. He waited a moment. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome, Jim.” Spock’s voice was soft.

Jim had to smile, he loved it when Spock called him by his first name.

 

The next hour was a blur of tests. Jim was poked and prodded and ran through machine after machine. Bones was pleased at the results and took most of the monitors and the catheter off Jim. Which made Jim really fucking happy. All he had left on him was the IV which was attached to a small pack that laid on top of the needle in his arm. Bones had backed off on all the drugs so only nutrients were flowing into him. He wished he could take it out and just eat but they were worried on how his body would react to food after being without anything solid for so long. They would start slowly introducing food tomorrow. 

Jim was brought back to his room, surprised to see Spock sitting in the visitor’s chair, reading from a PADD. He looked up as Jim was wheeled in, putting down his PADD and stood, walking to stand next to Jim’s bed.  
Waiting for the nurse to leave, Jim gave Spock a smile of gratitude for staying. Spock gave him a nod of acknowledgement, his brown eyes soft. Jim could see the concern in those depths so when the door closed, Jim was quick to assure him. “Bones seems pretty happy with all of my test results.”

“I am gratified you are doing well.” Spock told him. There were no emotions in his voice, but Jim could see the relief Spock held for him in his chocolate eyes. He reached out, laying his hand on the Spock’s forearm. Well he tried to, his aim went a bit low and his grip landed on Spock’s wrist. His ring ringer and pinky rested against Spock’s palm. Jim felt a buzz run through his whole body from where their skin touched.

Damn, that felt nice. Jim thought, closing his eyes for a moment and basking in the warmth the buzz left behind.

‘Indeed.’

Jim’s eyes shot open. Spock did not say that aloud, but he still heard him. Awesome.

“Indeed.” Spock repeated, aloud this time.

Jim grinned and watched Spock’s lips twitch into his almost smile. Jim loved that almost smile, even if his lips did not move, he could see the smile in his eyes.

“Why don’t you pull the chair over here. I wanna know what’s going on with the crew, the ship and how you caught that bastard.” Jim suggested, reluctantly letting him go.

Spock nodded and retrieved the chair and his PADD, coming back to settle close to Jim’s bedside. As he sat he saw Jim’s hand start to move. His captain raised his hand, palm towards Spock. He recognized what he was doing. Spock was not surprised to see his hand shake slightly as he laid his palm against Jim’s.

Jim let out a sob, his blue eyes were bright with unshed tears. “I wanted to touch you so badly.” Jim tried to keep his mind on the here and now, focusing on the feel of Spock’s skin against his. But he couldn’t help but to remember the chamber. The pain that racked him, the immense fear of his inevitable death, his need to touch Spock, his almost pathetic gratitude that at least if he were to die, he got to see his Spock one last time.

“As did I, Jim.” Spock replied, his voice breaking at the end. He was having a difficult time as well, trying not to think of Jim’s death. It had almost shamed him, his reaction to his captain’s death. His loss of control. He had been more compromised by Jim’s death than his own mothers. That was where his shamed had laid. But after meditating many times over the weeks they had waited for Jim to awake, he realized how important Jim was to him. And why he reacted the way he had. 

Jim slid his fingers in-between Spocks and let their intertwined hands rest on his stomach. There was no way he could let the Vulcan go yet. “I am alright now Spock. You guys saved me. I have the best crew in the universe and the best first officer in all of them.”

Spocks face flushed just a bit of green. Jim was in awe that even the tips of his ears turned green when he blushed. Spock cleared his throat, lightly squeezed Jim’s hand and began to tell Jim of the events that led up to today. When he told Jim the only reason he was able to stop himself from killing Khan was the fact that Nyota said his name, Jim stiffened. Spock ceased speaking, noting Jim’s face looked almost heartbroken. Then He started letting go of Spock’s hand. “Jim?” He asked, tightening his hold on Jim’s hand. He did not understand the captain’s reaction.

“Uhura. How could I have forgotten. Maybe you better go Spock.” Jim sounded so sad, so defeated.

Jim felt like utter shit. How could he have forgotten that Spock was taken? He was not Jim’s, no matter how much Jim wished otherwise. As amazing as the last fifteen minutes had been, being able to touch Spock freely, he had no right to.

“Forgotten what? Jim, I do not wish to leave.” Spock questioned. He did not want to leave. He did not think he could. Just the thought of leaving Jim right now made his heart feel as though it were in a vise, squeezing it in his side.

“You should go be with your girlfriend.” Jim’s voice was quiet and lacked emotion.

Spock tightened his grip on Jim’s hand and reached up to cup his face with his other hand. Spock needed his attention, to make sure he understood. “Jim. I do not have a girlfriend. If you are speaking of Nyota, we had never truly entered a relationship. She had kissed me a few times on occasion, but that was all. After I watched you...” Spock had to stop, he swallowed hard, closing his eyes to gather his thoughts back to the matter at hand, not the chamber. Not again. “And after all that proceeded it, I talked to Nyota and informed her that all I could offer her is friendship. I also informed her that there was another I desired a romantic relationship with. She was very supportive.”

“Who Spock?” Jim’s voice was hopeful. Please be me, please be me, please be me. Jim’s mind chanted.

“You Jim. You are my T’hy’la.” Spock told him, his thumb gently brushing over Jim’s cheek. 

Jim smiled, between Spocks hands and the way he was looking at Jim, so tenderly and loving…it made Jim melt. “What is…”

Jim was interrupted by the door opening. Both the Captain and his first officer looked over in irritation at being disturbed at such a moment.

“I am to bring you for another test Captain Kirk.” The female nurse told him as she walked up to the bed without taking her eyes off the screen of the PADD in her hand.

Jim sighed in resignation, squeezing Spock's hand before releasing it. He really did not want to leave and felt like screaming at the nurse to fuck off. He just learned that Spock wanted him! If he had the muscle control, not to mention the energy, she'd be rolling him outta here kicking and fucking screaming. Son of a bitch. He met Spock's eyes and saw the same frustration he felt there. He sighed again. “I’ll be back in a bit.” 

“I will remain here.” Spock answered, his eyes promising Jim he will not leave before turning a glare at the nurse as she began pushing Jim’s bed out of the room.


	2. By your side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the delay! 
> 
>  
> 
> Random note:  
> So this last weekend we went into what I am calling third winter. We had this absolutely ridiculous snow, it was more like sand than snow. It was like trying to walk on a beach or at the dunes! I didn't know wether to make a snowman or a sandcastle!

Chapter 2

Spock was attempting a light meditation as he waited for Jim to return. He had been able to process through the conversation that had just occurred between them, when he heard a mental voice calling out to him. 

‘Spock! Help!’

“Jim!’ Spock called aloud as he stood and rushed out the room. He opened his mind, looking for the tendril of the link that would lead him to Jim. He rushed to the right and around a corner, crashing into Dr. McCoy. Only his Vulcan strength left the two men standing upright.

Leonard was about to yell at Spock to watch where he was going, until he got a good look at Spock’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“Where’s Jim?” Spock demanded. “Where is the test that you ordered being held?”

“What test? I did all that I could on him already.” The doctor asked.

Spock rushed past him, now ignoring the doctor since he could not help. He followed the link down another hallway. He was getting closer. 

“Damn it, Spock. Hold on.” Leonard grabbed his shoulder. “Someone took Jim for another test… Shit! I know where he is. Hurry.” Leonard ran down the hallway and stopped at the door at the end. He entered his medical authorization code and hand print to the bio-metric sensor, running through the restricted access door. They could hear the yelling as soon as the door opened. 

“Those bustards! I told them Jim could, under no circumstances, take an MRI. You’re gonna have to ask Jim for the story, but something in his youth changed the amount of iron in his system. The MRI is strong enough to pull it out through his skin.” He opened another door using his code. He pointed to the door to their left. “Go through there and get Jim out, I’ll turn off the machine.”

Spock ran through the door and into the room that held his T’hy’la. He could see Jim’s feet kicking out of a large white tube. 

“Spock! Make it stop!” Jim was yelling.

He grabbed Jim’s ankle and pulled him out as Jim yelled his name again. He brought him close, cuddling him to his chest. The loud whirling of the machine slowly stopped.

Jim let out a sob, wrapping his arms around Spock’s shoulders and burying his face into his neck. He hated being so weak. The damned machine had felt like thousands upon thousands of needles stabbing him, everywhere. He couldn’t get out, all he could do was fucking yell like a damsel in destress. He tried to slow his breathing now that the pain was dissipating, he concentrated on the smell of Spock, the feel of his strong arms around him. Letting the Vulcan ground him.

“All is well now, Ashayam.” Spock whispered to him, backing up to the wall behind him. He eased down the wall until he was sitting with his mate in his lap. He looked down at Jim, noting the beads of red that had come up through Jim’s skin. It was similar to the way humans sweat. He reached for one of the white towels on the table next to him. Tenderly Spock ran the cloth over all the skin that he could reach. Distantly he heard McCoy yelling at the techs in that other room.

“Who ordered this?” McCoy’s voice was dripping with distain. 

“Admiral Nogura, Sir. He wanted all the test done on Captain Kirk, no matter what.” The voice that answered him trembled. 

“Son of a bitch! You didn’t think to come to me? There’s a reason he can’t do this test, as you fucking heard! Did you even check his file? In fact, how the hell were you able to use his profile for this test? It would have kicked you out, telling you to cease your fucking actions! I want everyone who was involved in this to meet me in the physicians meeting room in thirty minutes. If I have to track you down using the video feed, you will regret it. You just put the man that saved this planet multiple times and just came back from almost sacrificing himself saving his crew, through an unnecessary test. One that hurt him and had him screaming the whole time! What kind of sick bastards are you?” McCoy’s voice was pure revulsion. The doctor’s livid rant brought out his southern accent that got more pronounced the longer he spoke.

Spock missed the answer to the question as Jim sat back a bit, just far enough to see Spock’s face. “How did you know to come?” Jim’s voice was wrecked. “Did you hear me yelling? This room isn’t close to my room, is it?”

“No Ashayam, you called to me mentally.” Spock ran a hand through Jim’s hair, his lips twitching as Jim leaned into his touch. The move reminded Spock of the terran feline. “It seems there is a beginning of a bond between us. It formed spontaneously.” 

“Are… Are you okay with that? Cause I’m sure a Vulcan healer could work their voodoo if you don’t.”

“Jim,” Spock stopped the mad rush of Jim’s words. “There is nothing I want more than for you to be my bondmate. I would have you always. Bonded, married or dating, just as long as I am yours and you are mine.”

Jim stared at him. How could this amazing being want him so much? No one wanted him. Not even his own mother wanted him. She’s left him at the hands of an alcoholic child abuser. After many years of worrying when and how bad he was going to be beaten each and every day, he had finally told his mother. She told him Frank had already let her know that Jim would lie to get his way. He drove his Dad’s old car off a cliff that afternoon. Then traded on hell for another. He was sent to Tarsus IV. One level of hell to another. He had done what he’d had to there, to keep himself and the other children alive. He started getting more and more agitated the more he thought of his past. The past that Spock didn’t know about. 

“Jim, Ashayam. All is well.” 

Jim heard Spock’s deep timbre, it cut through the negative fog in his brain. He felt stronger and calmer as he felt love, acceptance and support flood through him. “Spock.” Jim rasped. “How could you want someone like me?”

“Someone like you? Jim, I do not believe you see yourself as you truly are. You are an amazing, honorable man. I am proud of you as my captain, as my friend and I would extremely proud and beyond grateful to be your bondmate.” Spock kissed his temple, needing to show this man, even in a small way, how much he cherished him. “You are a friend to so many, your crew loves you and 99.7% will serve under no other captain. The other 0.3% work in med bay and wish to be free of Dr. McCoy’s ranting.” Spock ran his hand through Jim’s hair as he spoke, reveling in the feel of the short soft strains on his sensitive finger tips.

Jim huffed out a surprised laugh at that. He could hear Bone’s still ranting at the technician in the other room but could not find it in him to feel sorry for the being. Not when they just stood by as he yelled for help. All they did was tell him to be silent and still. Like he was fucking inconveniencing them. 

He looked back at the beautiful being holding him, the tech’s forgotten. “I do want you, Spock. Being your bondmate is a dream come true for me. Being with someone that knows all of you and still wants you and wants to stay with you? That’s amazing to me.” Jim frowned, his eyes on the floor. “I just hope that after learning all of my past, you will still want me.”

“Jim.” Spocks voice was soft as he placed a finger under Jim’s chin to raise his face to look at him. He waited until Jim’s eyes met his. “I do not care of your past. I know the person you are today. I care of the person you will become, of who we will both become together.” He leaned down to kiss his mate. A quick sweet kiss that made Jim smile. “Let’s get you back to your room, Ashayam.” He stood, just as gracefully as he would if he wasn’t holding a full-grown man. 

Damn, Jim thought, impressed and slightly turned on by the display. Spock looked down at him, raising an amused eyebrow, as he heard that thought. Jim just grinned at him and nestled his face back into Spock’s neck. 

Spock walked back through the door and to McCoy. “I am returning the Captain to his room. Will you send for a new bed and bedding?”

“Of course.” McCoy said. “You ok Kid?”

“Yeah, Bones.” Jim told him. His voice muffled against Spock neck.

“Let’s go.” McCoy and Spock both ignored the cowering technicians as they walked out of the room. They were silent as they made their ways through the halls, only stopping to grab the new bed and bedding. Spock refused to relinquish his hold on Jim until they were back in Jim’s room and McCoy ordered the room to be on lockdown. Granting access only to himself and Spock for the time being. McCoy placed the bed where it had previously been and hit a button on the side to extend it to a double bed. He knew that there was no way Spock would be leaving Jim now and this way at least the Vulcan would get some rest. 

Spock laid down on the bed with Jim as he knew Jim wouldn’t want to let him go. Which was fine with Spock, he didn’t want to part with Jim either.

McCoy checked all the equipment around Jim, satisfied he began to reconnect all the monitors. “Don’t let anyone take him for a test except me.” He began to prepare a hypo and gave Jim a shot in the neck, ignoring the little yelp. “That’s for pain and I added an antibiotic, just to be on the safe side. Now I am gonna lock the door, only you and I will be able to come and go, Spock. I want both of you to get a good night’s sleep. Just comm if you need me. I’ve set the monitors to let me know if any of Jim’s vitals change. I’m off to go scare the scrubs off of those damned technicians and nurses.” He patted Jim’s shoulder. “See ya in the morning.”

“Night, Bones. Thanks.” Jim called.

“Good night, Doctor. Please let the hospital employees know of mine and my father’s displeasure of their cruel actions.” Spock told the doctor, his voice hard.

“Oh, I will.” McCoy assured him before walking out the door.

After the door closed and they heard to codes being set, Spock relaxed. His arms tightened around Jim for a moment before he pulled back and got out of the bed.

“Spock?” Jim’s voice was high pitched and on the verge of panic. 

“All is well Jim, I am just taking off my boots and getting more comfortable for sleep.” Spock said gently. 

Jim gave him a tired smile. “If I could actually move, I’d tell ya to take it all off, but there is plenty of time for such things later.”

Spock blushed but agreed. “Yes, there is T’hy’la.” He stripped down to his thermal undershirt and boxers. The higher temperature, blankets and Jim’s body heat would be sufficient in keeping him warm.  
He went into the bathroom and used the fresher. After washing his hands and brushing his teeth he hastens back to Jim. Gently lifting him and helped him take care of his needs before returning him to the bed.

Spock climbed back into the bed, gathering Jim back up in his arms. He laid on his back, Jim’s head pillowed with his shoulder, their legs entangled. 

“Perfect.” Jim murmured. “Good night, Spock. I love you.”

Spock felt Jim tense up as he realized what he said. Spock ran a hand through Jim’s hair. It was quickly becoming one of Spock’s favorite things to do. “I love you as well Ashayam. Pash tah, Good night.”

Jim lifted his head, surprised it did what he wanted and gave Spock a light kiss. Both men were smiling as Jim laid his head back down and sleep took them both.


	3. I'd come for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello gentle beings! Here is the next chapter, it turned out pretty well. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and the lovely comments, they made my day!

Chapter 3  
Spock woke the next morning still wrapped up in his soon to be bondmate. He kissed the top of Jim’s head. Drifting off into a meditate state, processing all that had happened the day before. An hour and fifty-two minutes later, he felt Jim stir against him. Spock was amazed he was able to meditate as well as he did in this position. He felt centered and his mind at ease. 

Through the bond he could feel Jim waking up and the wave of contentment and love he felt waking up in Spocks arms. Jim lifted his head for a kiss which Spock was all too happy to provide. 

“Good morning Jim.” 

“MMM, Ha’tha ti’lu, Ashayam.” Jim smiled into his shoulder. “I said that correctly, right?”

“You did. Perfectly.” There was a note of surprise in Spock’s voice. “Ha’tha ti’lu, T’hy’la.”

“I’ve been studying Vulcan, ever since I met you.” Jim admitted. “I wanted you to be able to speak in your native tongue to more than just Uhura while on board. I never felt confident enough to speak it however.”

Jim felt Spock’s emotions. Disbelief that Jim would do this for him. Love and affection for Jim as well as anticipation for the conversations to come. “Thank you, Jim. That means more to me than you know.” Spock gave him another kiss before getting up to redress. He couldn’t stop the small smile at the sight of Jim’s pout.

“You are the only one allowed to see me in this state of undress, Jim. 

Jim’s pout turned into a delighted smile. “I could not agree more, Mr. Spock.”

Spock finished dressing and adjusting the bed to sit Jim up. He sat back down, helping Jim cuddle to his chest, when McCoy swept into the room. 

“Good morning love birds!” Already running a tricorder over Jim before he finished speaking.

“Morning Bones.” Jim said.

“Your vitals look good, but there is some brain activity that I am concerned about. You’ve not shown this on any test before.” 

Jim and Spock looked at each other. Well, shit. Bones thought. That never seemed to end well for him. Either this was going to test his medical knowledge and abilities, or it was going to piss him off. Probably both. 

“That would be my fault Doctor. Jim and I have a preliminary bond. It has started months ago but laid dormant until it broke when Jim… “Spock broke off, illogically unable to speak of Jim’s death aloud. “When Jim awoke the bond reformed on its own.” 

“What kind of bond?” Leonard asked.

“It is a T’hy’la bond. T’hy’la means brother, friend and lover. The terran equivalent is soulmate. It is the strongest bond in Vulcan culture.” He looked down to see Jim beaming up at him. His lips twitched into an almost smile as he ran a hand through Jim’s hair. “I tell you this, Leonard, only because you are our doctor as well as our friend.”

Leonard stared at him a moment then ran the tricorder over Spock. 

“What are you doing?” Spock asked confused, an eyebrow raised high.

“You gave me information about Vulcans, without making me beg for it. And you called me your friend. The tricorder is only telling me about the increase in brain activity that matches Jim’s. Are you sure you are alright?” Leonard huffed out. 

Jim started to laugh. “Bones, he’s fine, I promise. Stop being so dramatic.”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “Alright Jim, we need to get your muscles moving again. They have atrophied after a few weeks of no use. We moved you around as much as we could to try and counter that.” He pulled Jim upright, sitting him upright with his legs hanging over the side. “Now I want you to sit up as long as you can.” He stepped back, checking his watch to time Jim. The captain surprised him by sitting upright, unassisted for over five minutes. “Great job, Jim!” He continued to run him through various movements to gauge what Jim will need for physical therapy. 

“Ok, all done for now.” Bones waited until Jim was settled back into Spock again. “For the most of your physical therapy, Spock can help you run through the exercises. The rest will need to be done here are the therapy center at least three times a week. It will take time to get back to your normal, energetic, crazy ass self. I am going to keep you here at the very, very least, one week. Non-negotiable. But I will let your Vulcan stay with you.”

Jim sighed deeply but nodded. If Spock was with him, it won’t be so bad.

“Now why don’t you get into the sonic and get clean. I’ve got your senior officers breathing down my neck, constantly asking when they can see you. I can help you or Spock can. Up to you.”

“Spock will help me.” Jim said instantly. “Tell my crew I’ll see them in an hour or so.”

“Sure Jim.” Bones said. “I will grab some clothes for you to change into when you’re done.” He left the room.

Spock say up. “Do you want to try to walk or would you rather I carry you?” 

Jim sighed again. He hated being so damn weak, but at least he was alive. And with Spock. “Normally I’d say I’d walk but I am already tired, and we’ve only been up for an hour. I don’t want to fall asleep on our crew.”

Spock gathered him up in his arms and strode into the fresher that was attached to the room. The room was quite large with a large shower area, a tub and the toilet was off in the corner. He placed Jim on the bench in the shower area, making sure he was settled before using the facilities. 

Spock came back out and took Jim for his turn on the toilet. Jim was extremely glad he had enough strength that he could go to the bathroom by himself. He would have hated it if Spock had to hold him, so he could take a piss. He finished up and was grateful the sink was so close to the toilet, so he could wash his hands. “Spock.” Jim signaled he was finished. Spock came back in and Jim couldn’t help the smile that light up his face. He was still in shock that Spock was his and here helping him. Jim had to admit that normally he would be going insane right now being so weak and in a hospital. Too many memories of being weak and helpless would have plagued him. Spock seemed to push all of that aside, replacing them with feeling cared for, loved and cherished. And hell, as much as he hates being weak, he really loves being in Spock arms. He feels protected rather than feeling like a punishment for failing. He could give up control to Spock. Only Spock. Being the captain meant he had to be in control at all times. It was up to him to make the hard choices and it leaves a mark. It weighs on him. Giving up control to Spock is like a balm to his soul. Even if it is just while he is healing. He doesn’t have to be on top of every god damned thing. He can just focus on healing and Spock. 

Spock took him back to the shower bench and sat Jim back down. Spock went to move away but Jim grabbed his hand to stop him. Spock stilled and looked at Jim, his eyebrows raised in question. Jim pulled, as much as he could, him in for a kiss. He saw Spocks lips twitch into a slight smile before they met his own. Spock pulled back and began disrobing. Jim watched as pale green tinted skin was revealed. He truly felt that Spock’s chest was a piece of art. Broad shoulders, furred chest, tapering down to a flat stomach and the most bitable hip bones. He watched as Spock removed his boots and socks, tucking the sock neatly into his boots. Spocks hands went to the fastenings of his pants, riding himself of his pants, but keeping his boxers on. He stepped out of his pants and walked to stand in front of Jim. He felt a thrill at the look in Jim’s eyes, lust, want and loved shined out of those blue eyes. He was not used to feeling wanted and to be wanted by such a being, was breathtaking. 

Spock helped Jim get out of the medical gown, his movements tender and loving. Naked, Jim looked up at his Vulcan. Spock looked back at him with tenderness, love and lust. It was a heady combination. He drew Spock in for another kiss, groaning as Spock picked him up, wrapping Jim’s legs around his waist. Jim’s hands shot into Spock’s hair, one hand dragging his nails lightly down the base of Spock’s skull and neck. Spock growled at that. Which was HOT AS FUCK. Jim’s new mission in life was to hear that at the very least once a day for the rest of his life. 

“Ashayam, you are overdressed.” Jim teased and watched with hungry eyes as Spock stepped out of his boxers.  
“Holy Shit” Jim whispered. He couldn’t help it, Spock was huge. Long, thick with two extra ridges under the green mushroom shaped head. “It is the most beautiful cock I have ever seen.” He blushed after realizing he said that aloud.

“I beg to differ, Jim. Have you not seen yourself?” Spock asked, his cheeks and the tips of his ears tinted green. Spock then busied himself turning on the shower, deciding that warm water would beneficial to Jim’s muscle fatigue. He turned back to Jim to ask if the water temperature was adequate and found Jim openly staring at him. Brown eyes flickered down and found that Jim was hard. Just from looking at him. Spock felt his own body responding to that knowledge along with the visual stimulation of his mate.

“Jim.” Spock pulled him into his arms, making sure to not touch Jim’s body to his hard length. Not yet.

Jim let out a breathy sigh at the skin to skin contact. “Mmm Spock.” Jim said on a moan as they stepped under the spay. “Feels good.” 

Spock used his foot to pull the bench to them, easing Jim back down on in. We grabbed the soap and wash cloth, setting them down on the bench beside Jim. He reached for the shampoo/conditioner the hospital provided and poured some into his hand. Turning back to Jim he realized this position would not work. Not with Jim sitting while he was standing in front of Jim, who was eye level with his hard cock. So instead he pulled Jim to his feet and sat down. He grabbed onto Jim’s hips and guided him to sit on his legs, facing him. Not the most comfortable position but Spock was trying to be a gentleman. He laid one hand on Jim’s side to help him keep balance, spreading the shampoo into Jim’s hair. His long fingers massaging Jim’s scalp as he cleaned his hair. 

“I love your fingers. I’m pretty sure you could put me to sleep like this.” Jim murmured.

“I look forward to testing that.” Spock told him, earning a laugh from Jim.

He helped turn Jim, so he could lean his head back to let the water rinse the suds away. Spock grabbed the wash cloth and began washing his mate. He ran the cloth over Jim in tight little circles that were driving Jim mad. He ran the cloth down each hip, tilting him to get each cheek and the back of his thighs. Down his legs and slowly back up the inside of his right leg, parting them has he went higher. Jim brought his arm up to grasp the back of Spock’s neck, pulling his mouth to his. Jim moaned, long and low as Spock reached to the one place he had not cleaned yet. Spock released his hold on the cloth, skimming his fingers lightly over the leaking cock. He wrapped his hand around Jim, stroking up and down then running his thumb over the tip.

“Fuck Spock!” Jim gasped as he reached to hold on to Spock forearm with his free hand and pulled. He swore again as he realized he barely moved himself. Blue eyes met inquisitive brown eyes. “I wanna straddle you. I need to see you, to feel you.” 

Spock couldn’t find it in him to say no. He rearranged Jim to the desired position and leaned in to capture his lips. Ending it on a gasp as Jim lined them up and wrapped his hand around them both. Spock added his hand as well, pausing when Jim stopped to run his palm over the heads. 

“Now, that’s a pretty sight.” Jim managed to whisper, looking down at the purplish pink of his own cock and the dark green of his Vulcans. He couldn’t decide which look he like better, the view of their cock lined up together or the look of pure bliss on Spock’s face. He will have to make a in depth study, repeating often, for scientific purposes of course.

“Yes, it is” Spock had to agree. His free hand moved up Jim’s back and into his hair.

Jim looked back up and leaned his forehead against Spocks. “Spock, so good, so…. Close.” He panted out. 

Spock took over completely. His hand twisting at the tops as he reached for Jim’s psi points, engaging in a light meld. 

Jim could hardly breathe the pleasure was so intense. It burned between them, looping back and forth. It only took two more strokes of Spocks hand and both males were coming, hard. Jim shouted Spock’s name as Spock let out a deep gravely moan. Jim loved that sound, Spock was so open, so beautiful like this. Jim felt incredibly honored he was the only one allowed to see him like this. Jim looked down to the soften dicks and took Spock in hand again causing Spock to his through his teeth. His hand stopped on its downward stroke, about four inches above the base. Jim had to widen his hand to be able to continue.

“Ohh, Mr. Spock, what do we have here?” Jim asked as he massaged the wide area, earning him more gravely moans and another burst of come from his love.

“Jim.” Spock whimpered.

“I didn’t know Vulcans had bumps like this. 

“Vulcan males grow knots at the time of orgasm to lock onto their partners to insure best chance for procreation. Spock moaned out as he came for the third and final time. “I did not know I had a knot until now. I was told as a child that I was sterile and that I would never grow a knot like a true Vulcan male.” Spock explained after he caught his breath.

“Ok, you know what?” Jim started, fire in his blue eyes. “For a culture that lives by logic, they can be extremely illogical. Where is the logic in treating a being differently, just because that being is slightly different than you? There is no logic in bigotry. You are perfect, just the way you are. You are the best of two worlds. Never forget that, love.”

Spock’s voice broke as he tried to say his T’hy’la’s name. “I love you Jim.” He managed to get out. He had to blink a few times to keep the tears that formed at bay. There had been only one other person to accept him as thoroughly and she had been taken from him by the same madman that took Jim’s father. He captured Jim’s lips with his own, the kiss so gentle and sweet both males smiled when they parted.

“Spock.” Jim waited until Spock’s eyes met his. “I love you too. I still can’t believe you are here with me like this. I keep fearing that this is just a dream and I am still in a coma. I’ll wake, and you’ll still be with Nyota and not want anything to do with me.”

“Jim,”

“No, I know this is real.” Jim interrupted. “And I can’t even begin to tell you how happy that makes me. I’m so freaking weak right now, but instead of making me feel like an invalid, you make me feel cherished. You have given me something I’ve wanted and needed for so long. You, my friend, my brother in arms and my incredible lover. My T’hy’la.”

“You humble me, Las’hark.” Spock buried his face in Jim’s neck, no longer able to stop the tears. He could feel Jim’s soothing hand on his back and the kiss to his hair as he tried to get the tears to cease. Once he had some of his control back in place, his gave Jim’s neck a kiss, before lifting his head. He kissed Jim’s lips once more. “We should finish washing before the water becomes cold.” He bent around Jim to pick up the discarded wash cloth, washing away their mixed seed from their bodies. Jim grabbed the shampoo and proceeded to wash Spock hair. Laughing at the almost purring sound that the Vulcan made when he massaged his scalp. The grin turned to a slight pout when Spock set him down on the bench alone, so he could rinse the shampoo out. He quickly washed the rest of himself and rinsed, under Jim’s watchful eye, before turning the water off. He was pleasantly surprised to see that the shower had a drying feature. He pressed to button and gathered Jim up again. By the time they reached the door they were completely dry. Spock peeked his head out, making sure no one was in the room before strolling to the bed. He set Jim down, noticing with approval that the bedding had been changed. He helped Jim into the black boxers, blue shirt, and black track pants that had a stripe the same blue as the shirt down the outside of the legs. Jim declined the thick socks, stating that he already had a hard time standing and didn’t trust the grippy things at the bottom. 

Spock went to his bag by the chair, noticing that the doctor had left me clothes as well. He had an extra uniform with him, but the other clothes looked much more comfortable. He put on the black long sleeved thermal shirt and insulated pants.

“Those look really good on you.” Jim smiled at him as he turned around.

“They are extremely comfortable and warm. Dr. McCoy’s choice of clothing for me was very thoughtful.”

“I’m glad.” 

Spock climbed back into the bed next to Jim and helped him go though a few of the more difficult therapy moves. They worked through them easily since Jim’s muscles were loosened from the shower.

There were just finishing the last one when McCoy buzzed for entry. Spock voiced the command to let him in, not stopping what they were doing.

“Spock, you are now my favorite hobgoblin for getting him to go though those without bitching!” McCoy said with a wink to Jim.

“I was under the impression that I already was your favorite hobgoblin. Who is it you like more? My father, my counterpart?” Spock asked him.

Jim and Bones laughed. “Fine. You are my favorite hobgoblin of all the hobgoblins. Happy now?”

“Quite.” Spock said smug. Jim laughed again and leaned into Spock as the Vulcan settled back next to him.

Bones ran his tricorder over Jim again and smiled, seemingly satisfied with the results. “Everything is still looking great, Jim. Like I said earlier, I want you here a week. Both to get you through the physical therapy and to watch and see if there are any side effects from Khans blood. I am willing to hazard a guess that there will not be, since you aren’t showing any signs so far. Normally side effects would have happened already. Especially with you. But I want to be sure before I set you free on the poor unsuspecting world. Now how is your pain level?”

Jim had started to notice the aches in all his muscles coming back as they had worked through the moves. Now it was starting to get worse and he told his friend so. McCoy nodded and gave him a hypo he’d already prepared in anticipation of the answer. He also followed that one up with a second then a third in quick succession. 

“Hey!” Jim yelped, covering his neck in an effort to protect himself from the hypo-wielding madman he called his friend. “What were those other ones for?”

Bones just shrugged at Jim’s icy glare of death. “Vitamins and a mixture of plant extracts. The herbs are antispasmodic, anti-inflammatory, antipyretic and vulnerary.”

“Oh, ok.” Jim figured he’d forgive him since his aches were disappearing. He sighed in relief as the last bit faded away as he sank deeper into Spocks side. “Thanks, Bonsey.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Bones rolled his eyes at his captain. “Now I got all of your command crew about to break down the damn door to get a look at ya.” He saw Spock open his mouth, probably to tell him how illogical his statement is. “Shut it. You know what I mean!”

Jim laughed at the put-out huff Spock let out. “Go ahead and send them in.” He turned to Spock. “Do you want to get up before they get in here.”

Spock lifted a brow. “Why would I want to get up?” He was clearly confused.

“I figured you would not want to be affectionate in front of others.” 

“If we were on duty or among strangers, you would be correct. But our command crew are our friends. The seven of us are a team, I see no reason to hide from them.”

Jim and even McCoy had to smile at that. They both knew the animosity that Spock had grown up with and were glad that he felt he belonged enough to share that with them. “Ok, will you help me stand? I wanna be standing for the hugs.” Jim asked as McCoy went out to get the rest of their crew. Spock helped Jim up and were both quite pleased when he bore most of the weight himself.


	4. Come Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody else seen the new Avengers movie yet??? AHHHHHH. No spoilers, other than the fact it broke my youngest son. He just sat there, tears streaming down his face, not moving. Luckily he made a full recovery by the next morning. 
> 
> Next chapter should be up this week! Let me know how you like this one!

Chapter 4

Their command crew entered the room like a tornado. Surprisingly Chekov was the first to enthusiastically greet Jim.

“Keptian!” The curly haired Russian yelped as he threw his arms around Jim. “I am so glad you are alright!” 

Jim was only able to say a quick thanks before Sulu grabbed Pavel by the back of the neck. The helmsman pulled the kid away to get his own hug from his captain.

Scotty was next.

“Sorry I punched you.” Jim said a bit sheepishly.

“Aye, don’t do it again. Any of it, ya hear?” Scotty’s voice trembled.

“I won’t Scotty.” Jim said squeezing him tight.

Nyota came up next. She looked from Jim to Spock and back again, before she smiled. She threw her arms around Jim. “I truly can’t believe I am saying this and meaning it, but I am so happy you have each other. You fit together perfectly.”

“Thanks, Ny.” Jim said, beyond grateful. He didn’t want to lose her either as a friend or as his best communications officer.

“Thank you Nyota.” Spock echoed. He looked at Jim his eyes softening before meeting hers again. “We are T’hy’la.”

Nyota gasped. “Really!? Oh Spock, Jim, that is wonderful!”

“Vhat is Vonderful?” Pavel asked.

“Jim and Spock have the Vulcan bond to beat all the Vulcan bonds!”

The room went silent, reminding Jim, Spock, Bones and Nyota that the other three did not yet know of all the recent developments. Nyota laughed. “It’s ok. Spock and I are no longer together. Not that we truly were. I am very happy for them, they seem complete together. Don’t you agree?”

Pavel smiled brightly at them. “Kongratulations Keptian, Kommander. She is correct, you are right together.”

“Aye Captain! When you get better we’ll have a party. With sandwiches!” Scotty said, quite gleefully.

Sulu elbowed him. “You and your damn sandwiches. He’s right though, we do need to have a party when you are better.”

Jim looked at Spock smiling. “Sounds good to me.” He sat back on the bed, with a bit of help from Spock. They got settled sitting sideways on the bed, Spock arm behind Jim, just in case. “We can have a “Yea, the captain isn’t dead slash the captain and first officer are awesomely Vulcan bonded.” Jim smiled his eyes bright with mirth. 

Spock just looked at him with one raised eyebrow, making everyone else laugh.

Jim was beginning to sag more into his side, he could sense through their bond that Jim was in need of rest. He looked to McCoy.

Leonard caught the look from Spock and gave him a nod. He started ushering everyone out. “Ok, time for the happy couple to take a nap. Y’all can come back tomorrow.”

It took time and many hugs but finally they were alone again. Spock laid down and pulled Jim down to rest his head on the Vulcans chest. Spock had to hide a grin at the happy little sigh Jim let out as he snuggled closer. “Sleep, Ashayam. You are in need of it.”

“You’ll stay?”

“Of course,”

Jim lifted his head for a kiss and was out as soon as his head touched back down.

 

Jim awoke feeling pretty good, considering. He hummed his approval of Spocks hand on his face and the other had slipped under his shirt to rest on the skin at his waist, holding him tight. Jim felt safe and cared for. Which was a novel experience to him. “Mmmm.” Jim smiled and lifted his head for a kiss.

Spock gave his mate a long sweet kiss and was startled, immediately pulling back when he felt wetness and tasted salt. “Jim? What is wrong? Did I hurt you? I will call for Doctor McCoy.”

Jim stopped him from hitting the call button, grabbing his arm then sliding down to his fingers, intertwining them together. “No, Spock, I’m ok. I’m great in fact. It’s just that...” He paused, trying to gather his thoughts. “I still can’t believe you are here with me and that you truly WANT to be. No one has ever wanted me, not for long. My mom had no idea what to do with me. I looked too much like my father, so she didn’t like to be around me much. She was maybe around, all together, a year, maybe a year and a half of my life from when I was born to when I turned 18. She had left me with my grandpa, which was great, until he passed away when I was 8. Then came Frank, my mom’s alcoholic, abusive husband. He was a mean bastard. My brother Sam tried to keep him from beating me until apparently, he had had enough and took off. Without me, leaving me alone with that asshole.” Jim paused. He hadn’t meant to get into all of this, but thinking on it, he realized that Spock needed to know. About all of it, before he made the decision on whether or not he wanted to fully bond to him. It would be easier if Spock decided he was too much of a fucking mess and left him now, then it would be down the road. Not that it wouldn’t kill him either way.

Spock ran his finger through Jim’s hair, interrupting his depressing thoughts. “While I am truly gratified you trust me enough to tell me of your upbringing, you do not have to continue at this time.”

Jim smiled at him, bringing their joined hands up and kissing Spock’s fingers. He felt Spock little shiver and vowed to test that at a later time. “Thank you, but I need to tell you now.” He blew out a breath. “Ok, Sam left, and I spent a few months learning to run and hide from Frank. Then he started having these three guys over to drink all the time. I never stayed around when they were there, Id go climb the fence and sit under the enterprise. The guards knew me and knew Frank. They understood I was hiding and that I never did anything wrong other than trespassing. They let me come and go as I pleased as long I let them know I was there first.” He drew in a deep breath and unconsciously squeezed Spock hand a bit tighter. “One morning I heard Frank on the comm with one of his buddies. He was telling him that the price for me was 200 credits. He said he didn’t care what he did to me as long as the guy didn’t fuck me so hard, I’d have to go to the hospital. I was barely 13.” Jim stopped, rubbing his face into Spocks neck. He could feel the Vulcan’s rage. He gave soft little kisses to the skin under his lips, giving Spock a bit of time to calm himself before Jim continued. When he felt Spock even out a bit he went on with his story. “My Dad had this old convertible car, I can’t remember the make or model at the moment but after I heard Frank I ran out to the barn. I got into the driver’s seat of that car wishing I could leave in it. I moved the visor and the keys fell out into my lap. I remember putting the key in the ignition, praying it would start. When it did, I took off. Frank saw me leave and called me on the cars comm unit, threatening me. I shut it off, turned the radio on and hit the latched on the top. With the radio blaring, the wind in my hair, it felt like I was flying. It was great till a cop-bot started following me. I saw a cliff and turned towards it, not slowing down at all. I had jumped out at the last second, almost not stopping at the cliffs edge. But I did, and the cop-bot brought me into the police station. I told an officer there about what I heard Frank say to his buddy. Luckily that cop knew who I was talking about and believed me. Which was good, because my mom didn’t. She said I was just making it up to get her attention. She thought I was just this huge trouble maker and I was attention seeking. She believed all the lies Frank told her about me. Anyway, no matter what she said, the police weren’t about to let me go back under Franks care. So, my mom sent me to stay with my Aunt, off planet.” Spock could hear Jim’s breathing becoming faster and wrapped him up tighter in his arms. “She sent me to Tarsus IV.” Jim finished on a whisper. He had to stop. This was the hardest part of his life to talk about. No one knew the full story, not even Bones. He only knew what was medically necessary. 

Spocks whole body stiffened as he did the calculation of Jim’s age then and to what he knew about the planet. He came to a conclusion that for once he wished he was wrong. But he could tell by Jim’s body language that he wasn’t. “You were there during the famine? Oh, T’hy’la.” Spock voice was full of emotion, tears forming making those dark eyes shine.

“Yeah, I was.” Jim admitted. Letting go of Spock’s hand to wrap both arms around his mate. He was about to tell him more when the door opened.

Bones stepped into the room, the door closing behind him. He saw them tangled on the bed and the look on Spocks face. He couldn’t have teleported faster to the bedside.

“What’s wrong? Spock? Jim are you ok?” Bones’ southern accent was becoming more prominent with each syllable.

“It’s ok Bones. I was telling Spock about me childhood. I just got to Tarsus.” Jim’s voice was muffled into Spock’s neck.

Bones let out a relieved breath that there was nothing medically wrong. He was surprised though, Jim didn’t tell anyone about his Tarsus. Ever. He doubted he would have know anything about Jim’s time there if he wasn’t Jim’s doctor and it wasn’t medically imperative that he knew. Then again, he looked at the figures on the bed. The was Spock held Jim like he was the most precious and important item in the universe. And the way Jim let him! Whatever was between them is real and true and beautiful. He was both kinda jealous and in awe. That was what he had wanted when he married years ago. But he was happy, extremely happy for them. Jim deserved someone to love him as much as Spock does. Not that he’s have bet in a million light years that Jim’s soulmate would be the same Vulcan that accused him of cheating, marooned his ass on the ice planet where large creatures wanted to eat him and then throttled him on the bridge. Life was sure full of strange surprises, especially when it came to James T. Kirk.

Bones placed a hand on Jim’s shoulder. “I’m proud of ya kid. I know it’s damned hard to talk about. I’m glad you trust Spock enough to tell him.”

“Well he needs to know how much of a fucking mess I am, so he knows what he’s getting into. Easier for him to back out know if he wants too.” Jim said, staring to pull away from Spock.

Spock didn’t stand for that, tightening his arms around his mate and kissing the top of his head. “Ashayam, I am not going to back out, as you say. The only place I want to be is by your side. Now and forever.”

Jim smiled at him. “Me too.” He said quietly, with a look that told Spock they would talk more about it later. He turned to Bones. “Do I need more tests?”

“No, I just wanted to check your vitals and remind you both to eat.” He pulled the room service PADD out and handed it to Spock. “Just select what you want and tell them your name and room number, 505, and they will have it up to you within 15 minutes.” He then ran his tricorder over Jim, glad that it could tell the difference between human and Vulcan so easily. He didn’t think he could get Jim to let go of his pointy eared teddy bear any time soon. “Ok, your vitals still look great. Don’t forget to work on your therapy moves before you go to sleep for the night. I’m meeting Scotty for dinner, so call my comm of you need me. We are going to the pub that’s only a half a block from the hospital. Otherwise Dr. M’Benga is on call. He is the only other one I’d trust here Spock.” He headed to the door but stopped as it opened. “Oh, and Spock, your Dad messaged, and he will be here to see you guys,” He checked the time. “in about an hour.

“Thank you Doctor.”

“Thanks Bones. Have fun at the pub with Scotty, drink a beer for me.” Jim told him.

“Gladly.” Bones answered with a grin and headed out.

“Why is your Dad coming here?” Jim asked, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

“While you were in the coma, I had many conversations with my father. He helped me understand what I was feeling towards you, as I had never felt so deeply or completely about anyone before. He helped me realize that we did indeed share the T’hy’la bond. It has been over a century since the last documented T’hy’la bond, so originally it had not occurred to me. After my father suggested it, I knew for certain that is why I feel for you the way I do. Bondmates feel great love for each other but nothing like T’hy’la. You, Jim are a miracle to me. Spock kissed Jim’s lips. He meant for a quick kiss, but neither wanted to stop.

After a few more delightful minutes, Spock eased back. “Would you like to sit up?” He could feel through their bond that Jim was beginning to get uncomfortable from laying down for so long.

“Yes, please.”

Spock pressed the button to raise the bed since it was on his side. Once they were upright, Jim crawled over to sit between Spocks legs and lean back against his chest. He hummed his approval as Spocks arms once again encircled him. Spock let go with one arm to grab his PADD. Together they went through the messages from Starfleet that had been addressed to both of them. It was all pretty much nonsense as all 10 said the exact same thing as Spock had already told him. Jim switched over to his own account and found it funny that they had sent him 4 messages while he was still in a coma.

“Did they expect me to answer?”

“I imagine they were dissatisfied by your lack of response.”

Jim laughed. Imagining an admiral complaining to their assistant about him ignoring his messages and the assistant stating, ‘But sir, he’s in a coma.’ ‘That’s no excuse, when I send a message I expect an answer!’ Jim felt Spock amusement at his imagination.

Spock’s comm unit chirped.

“Spock here.”

“Hello my young counterpart.”

“Mr. Spock.”

“I wish to know how Jim is fairing?”

“Hi Spock. I’m doing pretty good. Just weak mostly.” Jim cut in.

“I am gratified to hear that! I am heading to you. Is company allowed?”

“Of course, we’d love to see you. Sarek is going to be here in a few minutes as well.” Jim told him.

I will see you in fifteen-point three seven minutes.”

Perfect, Spock and Kirk out.” Jim put his arm over his head to grab the back of Spock’s neck to bring him down for another kiss. “Do you want to get up before your Dad gets here?”

“Negative, I almost lost you. My father will understand my need to be touching you after such an ordeal.”

“Ok love, I just don’t want to embarrass you in front of your dad. Or do something that is perceived as wrong in your culture.”

“I thank you for your thoughtfulness, but one, you cannot embarrass me and two we will not hold you to Vulcan customs as you are not a Vulcan. You need not worry, Jim.” Spock was about to lean down to kiss him but was interrupted by the door chime.

“Computer, identify visitor.” Spock called out.

“Ambassador Sarek.” The voice droned.

“Enter.”

The door opened to admit his father. “Greetings my son, Captain Kirk.” He sat in the visitor’s chair that was still by the bed and offered them the Ta’al...

“Na’shaya, Ambassador Sarek.” Jim said with a smile, returning the Ta’al, along with his mate.

“Greetings Father, are you well?” 

“I am. How are you fairing, Captain?” Sarek asked.

“I offer you my given name, James Tiberius Kirk, son of George or Jim Please.”

“Thank you, Jim, I offer you the same.” Sarek said, impress by his sons human T’hy’la’s knowledge of Vulcan culture. Not many humans knew that Vulcans were not as free with their first names as humans were.

“Thank you Sarek. I am doing well. I am pretty weak, but I am doing far better than the doctors had hoped for.” Jim told him.

“That is excellent news.” 

“Father, I would like to formally introduce you to my mate, my T’hy’la.” Spock announced.

“That is most pleasing news as well. Like we discussed before, there has not been a documented T’hy’la in centuries. I am most pleased that the heir to our house has such a bond.” Sarek said, his eyes beaming. He reached out to lay his hand on Spocks forearm. He was surprised he could feel the strength of the bond by a simple touch. “You and Jim have an incomparable bond, astonishing.” He looked to Jim. “I welcome you to our clan, James Tiberius Kirk, mate to he who is my sa-fu.”

“I am honored to be a part of such a clan. I thank you for your welcome.” Jim said, wishing he knew the ritual words. 

Sarek looked at his sa-fu’s face which was blank, but he saw the beaming pride in his eyes. Those eyes met his. “Tell us Father, how goes developments in New Vulcan?”

Sarek began discussing the new wing in the Vulcan Science Center that is dedicated to creating planetary defense. Both Spock and Jim agreed that is was needed and both felt better that precautionary measures were being taken. Spock asked his father about a few of the other projects, but Jim’s mind started to wander.

What did I do to deserve such a bond? He thought, hell even Sarek was impressed! He wasn’t sure if he deserved a bond, a T’hy’la bond, but damned if he was going to let Spock go. Jim snuggled into Spocks arm, listening but drifting as his mate and the ambassador’s voices floated around him.

He jumped when the door opened. The elder Spock strode into the room, his robes swishing as the door closed. “Good evening, Jim, Spock, Sarek.”

“Hi Spock.” Jim greeted. He turned to his Spock. “We Bones said the only ones allowed in my room are Bones and Spock.” He laughed. “He had no idea it would actually be three people that could get in.”

“Indeed.” Both Spocks said in unison. 

Jim looked at Sarek and smiled, seeing the amusement in the older Vulcan’s eyes. “Jim.” There was something in the elder Spock’s tone that made Jim’s head whip up to look at him.

“It has been highly successful.”

“Holy shit.” Jim breathed, knowing what Spock meant. “Here?” He asked louder.

“Yes.” Spocks eyes were smiling.

“Awesome.” Jim turned to look at his Spock. “Can you help me sit sideways on the bed? We will explain in a moment.”

Spocks eyebrows shot up, but helped Jim sit the way he desired. He wrapped an arm around Jim’s waist, making sure he was flush against him. He caught Jim’s nod and watched as his counterpart walked to the door and spoke softly to someone in the hall, too low for Spock’s ear to catch any words.

Jim turned to watch his mates face as he saw the elder re-enter the room, a smaller person trailing behind him. He watched as Spocks eyes widened and his jaw went slack.

“Mother?!”


	5. Walking on sunshine

Chapter 5

“Amanda?” Sarek’s voice was tremulous. He jumped out of his seat as she walked to the bed and wrapped her up in his arms.

“Jim and I have been working on a device that could take us to another time. In this dimension only, as of yet.” 

“We made it out of a personal transporter that Spock had at his home in New Vulcan.” Jim took Spock free hand in both of his, which made Spock tear his eyes off his parents to look to his mate. “I had to get her back for you.” Blue eyes seared him with their determination. 

“T’hy’la…” Spock leaned over and rested his forehead against Jim’s. “I am amazed by you and so very lucky that you are mine. I am astounded by your altruistic and compassionate Katra.” He kissed Jim sweetly and looked over to watch his parents embrace. He could feel his Father’s astonished happiness through their familial link. He could also feel his link to his mother, repairing itself as his sat there.

“Mother.” He repeated and watched as Amanda’s head shot up and her eyes, so like his own, zero in on him. He stood as his mother let go of his father but kept him close as she took the few steps to her son. She was surprised but ever so happy when he threw his arms around her, holding her tight. She could feel him start to shake. “It’s alright Spock. I’m here, I’m back now.” 

Jim was sitting there with tears running down his face as he watched Spock reunite with Amanda. He looked over to the other Spock who was watching the mother and son with a small fond smile on his face. Jim smiled, all those nights he worked on this, wanting it to work so badly, but running into issue after issue. It finally worked. He ran a hand up and down Spocks back, needing to touch and soothe.

Amanda rubbed a hand up and down Spocks back, surprised when her hand met another. She looked up and met amazing blue eyes. The man smiled at her and continued to rub Spocks back, helping him regain control. Amanda pulled back and took Spock’s face in her hands. “Spock.” Was all she said. All she had to say. She watched him nod and take a step back. She glanced behind him to the blonde on the bio bed and saw he was weaving about sitting there. She frowned and then jumped over to grab him as he started to fall to the left. She caught him and sat him back up.

“T’hy’la.” Spock said grabbing hold of his other side. “Here, let’s set you up this way.” He maneuvered Jim to lay down long ways and put the back up as far as it would go. He settled himself next to Jim, snaking his arm behind Jim’s back, his hand stopping at his hip.

“T’hy’la?” Amanda’s voice was just shy of a squeal. 

“Yes. Mother, may I introduce my T’hy’la. This is James T. Kirk. He is the captain of the USS Enterprise, I am the first officer and the science officer.” Spock told her.

“It is very nice to meet you Jim.”

“And I am very happy to meet you. I have heard much about you from Spock.” Jim told her with a tired smile. 

Jim turned to the elder Spock. “Did you explain?”

“That I have been uh, gone for a while? And that this man who is about a century older than me is my son?” Amanda asked.

Spock looked at her, his eyes wide. “I didn’t tell you that.”

The younger Spock scoffed at him. “You think Mother would not know who we are? No matter the age or appearance, she knows.”

“That I do.” Amanda said smugly, making Jim laugh. “I do not understand how it is I was able to come back. What kind of machine was that?”

The younger Spock gave a small grin to his mate and his mother. “My counterpart and my T’hy’la made it possible to go back in time. So that they could get you back.”

“Me? That’s the only reason?” She seemed shocked. She had never even met Spock mate before.

“You are so incredibly important to Spock and to Sarek. I had to do what I could to return you to them.” Jim said quietly. 

Amanda and Sarek exchanged a look before Amanda was scooting around the bed to give Jim a huge hug. “Thank you, Jim. I am so happy that you are my son’s T’hy’la. How long have you been together?”

Jim laughed. “Since yesterday.” Then laughed again at the look of shock on her face.

“Ok, it looks like I need some more information. Did you meet aboard the Enterprise?”

“We met when he brought me up on charges because I beat his test.” Jim said.

“No, I brought you up on charges because I believed you cheated.” Spock said. “But I did drop the charges.”

“Yeah, after we saved earth.” Jim teased.

“You saved earth?” Amanda asked, shocked.

“Yes, Ashayam. Our sons have saved the earth at least twice by my count.” Sarek told her.

“Unfortunately, we will have to save those stories for another time. Jim needs his rest.” Spock told them. 

“No, Spock, I’m fine.” Jim argued, which was ruined when the last word turned into a yawn.

Amanda smiled at him. “Before we go, may I ask what happened to you?”

Spock and Jim exchanged a glance as Spocks arm tightened around him. “In our latest battel for the earth, the warp core went offline. The enterprise was dropping into earth’s atmosphere like a rock. It wasn’t going to make it. So, I went into the chamber and got it back online.”

“I sat on the other side of the door and watched as he died from radiation poisoning.” Spock whispered. Not able to look at his mother as he heard he gasp.

“The man we were fighting was altered in some way. They tried to make him and his brethren into super soldiers. But that’s another story. Anyway, they were able to make a serum from his super blood that brought me back. Luckily, I am doing well, just weak and I get tired easily.”

The door opened to admit McCoy. “Jim your readings are a bit off.” He stopped short at the sight of the other two Vulcans and the human woman that had eyes just like Spocks, he noticed. “What’s going on?” 

Spock was the one to answer. “Jim and my counterpart made a device that is able to go back in our timeline. My counterpart went back and retrieved my mother today.”

Bones gaped at him, which made both Jim and Amanda giggle. “That’s your mom?!” He turned to Amanda. “Ma’am, you have to be a saint to raise this stubborn as a mule hobgoblin.” 

Amanda blinked at the man and turned to her son, who was actually rolling his eyes at the human. He looked to his mother. “I am his favorite hobgoblin. Don’t let him fool you.”

Jim snickered. “Lady Amanda, let me introduce you to my best friend and Chief Medical Officer. Leonard McCoy. Or as I call him. Bones.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Bones said.

“You as well.” Amanda said with a smile.

McCoy turned to Jim. “When the hell did you have time to build a time traveling device?”

Jim didn’t want to tell him that he normally worked on it after he awoke from nightmares. It had always helped take his mind off them. So, he shrugged. “Oh, here and there.”

Which earned him Bones’ disbelieving grumpy bear look, but before his friend could open his mouth the door chimed. Bones and Jim frowned at each other as Spock called for the computer to identify the visitor.

“Admiral Norgura.”

Spocks head shot up at the name growling low in his throat.

Jim looked at his mate and then turned wide eyes at Bones, who looked livid. “He’s the one to demand for you to have the MRI. I’ll go stall him if I can’t get rid of him.” McCoy said as he swept out of the room, the other Spock following him out.

“What is going on now?” Amanda asked, confused.

“Admiral Nogura demanded that the hospital do every test the hospital has to offer since I survived radiation poisoning. Well, with a little help from my friends, I did. I am not able to have MRI’s since I have extremely high amounts of iron in my body from…” He trailed off, looking at Spock. Jim found acceptance and assurance in the gaze that met his own. It was up to Jim to decide if he wanted to tell Spock’s parents. Spock would support him either way. Jim was grateful and a little in awe. He had only found that kind of trust and acceptance in one other person, Bones. Never in a partner. He grabbed Spocks hand, needing the connection and the comfort it provided. He took a deep breath. “I was on Tarsus IV during the massacre.” He stared down at their intertwined hands, not being able to look at the faces of Sarek and Amanda. “A week before Starfleet arrived with aid, me and the kids I had been taking care of were caught by Krodos. They experimented on us. They had made a synthesized formula of the fungus, plus a few other things we weren’t ever told what all was in it. They wanted to see what it would do to the human body. I lost two of my kids to that.” He trailed off.

Jim would have been amazed if he had seen the looks on Sarek and Amanda’s faces. Amanda went from sympathy to indignant anger on his behalf. Sarek’s went from shock to anger. Both were angry that one, he had been there in the first place and two that a being would have the cruelty to do that to any living being, let alone children. Spock looked at his parents, grateful for their understanding and acceptance. It was what Jim needed.

“They had taken Jim for a test, I waited in the room, meditating. I heard Jim’s voice calling for me to help him. I ran into Dr. McCoy in the hallway and we were able to find him. I got him out of the machine while Leonard had words with the technician. I am profoundly thankful for our preliminary bond as I was able to find and help him before the machine did too much damage.” Spock explained to his parents.

“Me too, T’hy’la. Me too.” Jim told him and leaned his head on Spocks shoulder. His head came back up with a grin and a sudden thought. “Had words, huh? Did he make them cry?”

“Unknown.” Spock said, his lips twitching.

Jim thought about the problem at hand. “So, what do you think? Shall I act like I can’t even lift my head, groan a lot, try for tears?”

“Why?” Sarek asked.

“One, I shouldn’t be doing as well as I am. I figure it is because of the mixture of serums. It seems to be accelerating the healing process. Two, Norgura has been trying to get me out of the captain’s chair since I relieved Pike. I truly have no idea what I did to deserve his animosity.” Jim shrugged, it did not matter if the admiral didn’t like him. “Sarek, Amanda, could I ask you to wait outside my room while he is here?” He grabbed the PADD, his hand flying over the screen. “Ok woah, this hospitals security is deplorable. Spock, don’t let me forget to tell Bones when the admiral leaves.”

“Yes, Jim.”

Spock’s parents watched as Spock and Jim looked at each other, one or the other nodding or shrugging once or twice. Sarek could tell they were not speaking telepathically, being telepathic himself he could sense when telepathy was being use. No, his son and his mate, planned out their approach without a word being spoken. They could easily see why these two were considered the best command team in the entirety of Starfleet.

Jim nodded one more time. “Alright.” He set the PADD under his blanket by his hip. “I am going to simultaneously record and turn off the rooms sound proofing, but I would like you two in the hall listening as well if you are willing to. I have a bad feeling about him coming here.”

“Of course, we can.” Amanda assured. Sarek nodded.

“Thank you.” Jim told them. 

“Spock is going to go into the restroom while the admiral is here. That way he is close enough if things go sideways or to stop me from throwing shit at him.” He winced as he realized he swore in front of Spock’s parents, he was about to apologize when Amanda started giggling. That was when he saw the most beautiful thing he’d even had the chance to witness. Spock smiled. Jim couldn’t look away. Spocks brown eyes were dancing with joy at his mother’s laughter. Their eyes met and Jim watched the joy turn to love and the smile turn softer, tender. Then of course the door chimed again. Jim sighed before Spock leaned over to give him a gentle kiss before standing. He placed a hand on his mother’s shoulder as he walked past her and into the bathroom as the door chimed. 

“Identify visitor.” Jim called.

“Admiral Nogura.”


	6. Unconditionally

Chapter 6  
Jim settled back into the pillows, closing his eyes. When he opened them a moment later, he looked especially pitiful. Amanda had to smother a laugh at the exaggerated wink he gave her. “Enter.” His voice even sounded weak.

The admiral walked in the room like he owned the joint. He barely glanced at the ambassador and his wife as they made their way, silently, out of the room. His dull brown eyes zeroed in on Jim. 

Jim made sure to only track the mans movements with his eyes, as if he was too weak to even lift his head. “Admiral.” He rasped out.

“Mr. Kirk.” Nogura said. “Glad you are alright.”

Jim had to force his face to have no expression as the Admiral deliberately insulted him by leaving off his title. Even after it all, if he was no longer a captain, his title would at the very least be commander. Asshole, Jim thought. “Me too.” 

“I will return tomorrow. You will give your report at 0900 hours.”

Jim was shocked. Tomorrow? He had just woken up from a coma he’d been in for two weeks yesterday. Not to mention at the beginning of those two weeks he’d been fucking dead! “You’ve already received the reports of what happened from my crew, sir.”

“Yes, yes. But we need yours, as you were “Captain” at the time.” 

The bastard actually used air quotes. “As you say.” Jim closed his eyes and made a show of trying to open them again.

“Well I see I can get no useful information from you today. 0900 hours.” The admiral said snidely as he walked out of the room.

Jim heard the bathroom door open as he grabbed the PADD to turn the sound proofing back on. Once it was he had to ask. “What the fuck was that?” 

Spock walked to the bed sitting next to Jim. His eyes were blazing with anger. “There is no logical reason for him to demand your report on your sick bed. Regulation states that if a being is injured in the line of duty, they must report to Starfleet command. AFTER they are released from the hospital. Not before as they may not recall things properly from the drugs given to them in their recovery.”

“He wants something from me. Information? I don’t know anything that you have not already told them.”

“Also, after what had happened with Marcus they have deemed that every debriefing must included two admirals. He did not indicate he would be bringing anyone other than himself.”

“What was with him not calling me Captain? He used air quotes when he said the word. Air quotes Spock!” 

Spocks lips twitched at that but he suppressed it. He was successful until Jim brought his hand up to cup his cheek. His thumb running over cheekbone gently. He leaned into the touch and gave his beautiful human a small smile.

“Thank you for being yourself with me. I do understand that you were raised to be and chose the Vulcan was. But when its only you and me? You don’t have to hold anything in. You wanna smile? Smile. Which is beyond gorgeous on you by the way. Do what makes you happy. If you want to be able to release any or all of your emotions, to be able to let out your happiness, joy, sadness? I will be here to catch them and you. If you don’t need or want to do that, that is fine too. Just be you, my love.” Jim smiled brightly. “Because you Spock? You are absolutely wonderful. You are exceptional, brilliant and kind. I am so very lucky that you love me.”

“T’hy’la… Jim, you humble me. I would be gratified to share my emotions with you and only you. As long as you share the same with me. I would like to share with you now. May I meld with you my Jim?”

Jim nodded as Spocks fingers found his meld points. Jim gasped as he felt Spock pushing what he was feeling at him. It was Spock’s regard for Jim. The feelings danced all around him, more and more until he was encompassed by them all. Awe, respect, friendship, a sense of brothers in arms, desire and love. So much love. Jim whined when he felt those hot fingertips leave his face, until he realized the door had chimed. He wiped his face as he found he had been crying, he had been overwhelmed by this amazing beings’ feelings for him. 

He released a breath. “Alright, one, I can’t wait to show you how I feel for you Ashayam. Two, that’s gotta be your parents and Bones.” He raised his voice slightly. “Computer Identify visitor.”

“Ambassador Sarek, Lady Amanda and Doctor McCoy.”

Jim ran his sheet over his face once more. “Enter.”

McCoy walked in first, checking the monitors and readouts. He nodded satisfied, then turned to his friends on the bed. “So, what the hell is up with Norgura? He, oh so kindly informed me he will be debriefing you in the morning tomorrow and that no tests or procedures will be done. I asked him about the regulation that Starfleet has in place for this.” He turned to included Amanda and Sarek. “The regulation states that when a member of Starfleet is injured in the line of duty the individual must give their report, after being released from the hospital and no longer on any types of medications that can impede memory. Jim is doing well, I give you that, but in no shape to be let out for at least another week.” He explained to them before turning back to Jim. “He asked me if you were on TramaZ183N. I told him yes and that I won’t take you off it yet. It needs another week to help bind your neurotransmitters. You know what that bastard said to that? Good and then walked into your room.” His accent was making itself known as he went on. “Oh, and he kept calling you Mr. Kirk. Damn disrespectful desk rider.” Jim smirked as Bones mumbled that last bit.   
“It was a clever idea to turn off the sound proofing Jim. I also used Sarek’s PADD to record it.”

“Brilliant!” Jim grinned at her, but it turned into a yawn.

“It looks like that’s more than enough excitement for you today my dear. Go ahead and rest, Sarek and I will be back in the morning before that joke of an admiral gets here.” Amanda patted Jim’s cheek and gave his forehead a motherly kiss. 

“Thank you.” Jim’s voice was sincere.

“No, sweetie, thank you. You brought me back to my men and you also gave me something else.”

“What’s that?”

“Another son, you.” She smiled brightly at him, even as her heart hurt at the look of surprised awe at her words. She vowed then and there to show him all the motherly love she could. She could feel her husband’s approval at her mental vow, he saw what she had. A little boy who became a great man with no help from anyone but himself. 

She rounded the bed to Spock, who sat up to give her a tight hug. 

He sent his gratitude at her acceptance of Jim, knowing how much his mate needed a family. “I love you Ko-Mekh.” He told her.

“As I love you Sa-Fu.” She kissed his forehead as well. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Sarek had walked up behind Amanda and after she stood back, he wrapped his arms around his son as well. He could feel Spocks shock, but it abated quickly as his son’s arms surrounded him in a tight hug. Each man sending their love for each other through their father/son bond. Sarek stepped back and rounded the bed, shocking Spock even more as he drew Jim into a sitting position and hugged him as well. He couldn’t hear what his father said to his mate, nor his mates answer but the sight warmed his heart. As did the gentleness Sarek used to lay Jim back down. 

Sarek stood and held out a hand for his wife. “Goodnight my sons, Leonard.”

“Goodnight, Sa-mekh.” Spock said.

“Goodnight.” Jim smiled at them.

“Goodnight.” Bones called as he checked the readouts again.

Sarek and Amanda left as Bones started to check Jim over before he went to sleep. “I’m heading to bed myself. Hit the button if ya need me. Goodnight gentlemen.” He walked to the door but paused before he opened it and turned back. “I’m really glad your mom is back Spock. She’s pretty awesome.”

“Thank you, Leonard. That she is.” Spock replied, touched that McCoy cared.

McCoy nodded and left.

“Your mom is awesome. She finds out she’s been gone for months and just takes it in stride. The goes out of her way to help a captain go against an admiral, all because her son loves said captain.” Jim’s sleepy voice was full of appreciation.

“I can not thank you enough for her return.” Spock told him as he pulled him close.

“I’m just sorry it took so long. There had been so many times we were so close, but it fell apart at the last moment. I’m so fucking happy it finally worked this time. I had thought maybe after we got your mom back, Id bring back my dad too. But I realized it would only hurt him to see what his wife had become and how royally she fuck up Sam and my childhoods. Hell, I don’t even know where my brother is or if he’s even still alive.”

“While that saddens me for your sake and for the sake of your brother and Father, I understand your reasoning.” Spock told him.

“I would like to contact your counterpart and see if he’d be willing to get Pike back. Chris is my father in all ways but blood.” Jim’s words ended on a yawn.

“A sound choice.” Spock agreed. “But for now, T’hy’la, rest.”

Mmmkay, night Spock. I love you.” Jim managed before he fell asleep.

Spock allowed himself a smile at his golden mate. “I love you as well.” He said softly. He reached over to grab his PADD. He sent his counterpart a quick message, telling him of Nogura and asking him to retrieve Pike. They were going to need him. He had a deep respect for Christopher Pike. Not only professionally but for taking Jim under his wing and getting him to Starfleet in the first place. He shuddered to think of his life if Pike had never found Jim that day. He shoved that thought away as he signed off and put the device back on the table. Wrapping himself around Jim, he let sleep take him.


	7. From now on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies! He's a quick chapter for you to devour. The next two chapters are about done as well, just a bit more tweaking! I hope you like this one! 
> 
> I wanted to say that your comments are really building my self esteem. Enough that my husband sees a difference! It's amazing what a few kind words can do. Thank you, each and every one of you for your comment or kudos. Love and hugs to you all!

Chapter 7  
Jim awoke the next morning to Chris Pike’s face right in his. “Jesus, fuck!” Jim yelped, jumping up and landing half on Spock, who was sitting on the bed with his back on the wall.

“Good morning to you too Jim!” Chris laughed.

“What? When?” Jim stuttered out, looking to Spock.

“My counterpart retrieved Admiral Pike early this morning. I had sent him a message with your request before I went to sleep last night.” Spock explained.

At those words it finally sunk into Jim’s sleepy brain. “Chris!” He held his arms out.

Chris laughed again and hugged Jim. Squeezing him tightly, amazed that this kid, this genius level repeat offender made a device to go back in time. To bring him back from the dead because Jim needed him. 

“I’m so fucking happy to see you.” Jim whispered into his shoulder. Chris could hear the tears in the kid’s voice. They matched his own.

“Me too. Although from what I hear, I wasn’t the only one to come back from the dead. Don’t you know better then to play with warp cores?” Chris teased as he pulled back.

“Seemed like a good idea at the time.” Jim smirked. “So, what’s the story we are gonna go with about your miraculous return?”

“After Khan attacked and he heard I died, so he came back for some reason only known to his and switched my body with a look alike. He had some medical technology that was able to bring me back, so he could get information from me. But before he could, you came. He left me in Kronos and that’s why it took me so long to get back. I messaged you and Spock, but it went to Ambassador Spock instead. He sent transport for me and then brought me back here.”

“That’ll work. Jim agreed. He looked to the chronometer on the wall. “Okay, Admiral Asshat’s going to be here in forty-five minutes.” He made a face of pure disgust. 

The door chimed, and Spock called to identify the visitor.

“Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda Grayson.”

“Enter.”

“Good morning boys!” Amanda’s voice was cheerful as she swept into the room.

Good morning!” Jim replied with a grin.

“Good morning Sa-Mekh, Ko-Mekh.” Spock said.

Sarek nodded at them but froze at the sight of Chris sitting in the visitor’s chair. “Admiral Pike, it is favorable to see you.”

“Being dead did not agree with him.” Spock deadpanned. The humans burst into laughter and even Sarek’s lips twitched.

“It seems to be going around.” Sarek said back with a nod, making the humans laugh even harder.

Jim collected himself, noting they had thirty minutes until 0900. “We need a plan of action, Admiral Numbnuts will be here in a while.” 

“I thought he was Admiral Asshat?” Spock asked a little too innocently.

“He’s both and whatever other names I come up with. I’ll ask Bones to help come up with more.” Jim smiled and nudged him with his shoulder. “I’ll make you a list.” He added brightly, watching Spocks lips twitch. He turned to Sarek and Amanda. “Have you met him?” Sarek nodded as Amanda shook her head. “Good, I don’t want him to know about you. Or you either, Chris. Not yet. I would like to do the same as yesterday but with Chris in the restroom and you three out in the hall.”

“Jim,” Spock started.

“You can be right outside the door Ashayam. But if Nogura gets too mouthy or out of control, I want the shock factor that Chris will provide.” Jim interrupted, as he was speaking he grabbed Spocks hand, sending his plan along with likely reactions and outcomes. He watched Spocks eyes widen, brightening at Jim’s use of their ever-strengthening link. 

Spock sent back his approval and additions to the plan. Showing Jim what he believed would most likely occur from the meeting and his agreement to record whatever happened. Plus, his warning to Jim that is the Admiral touched him for anything other than a handshake, well Spock wasn’t sure he would be able to restrain himself from punching the asshole out.

“Spock!” Jim said on a shocked laugh, thoroughly enjoying the visual inside his head of his sexy Vulcan punching that overweight bastard out.

Sarek looked at his smug son and his captain in a mixture of shock and wonder. “You are able to send information to each other by only touching Spock’s wrist?”

“Yeah.” Jim said hesitantly, not knowing if he was being custom insensitive.

“When did you start doing this?”

“Right now?”

“And you are only linked, not fully bonded yet, correct?”

“Ha, Sa-mekh.” Spock answered this time. “Goh kash-naf.”

Chris looked at Jim confused. Jim grinned and whispered the translation. “Yes, Father. Only mind link. Meaning we do not have a full bond yet.”

Chris nodded his understanding as Sarek still looked quite shocked in a vulcanly way of course.

“May I see, Sa-fu?” 

Spock looked at Jim who shrugged, he’d leave the decision up to Spock. “Ha, sa-mekh.”

Sarek brought both hands up and settled one on each of the young men’s faces. His fingers were gentle as Jim felt him enter his mind. He ‘watched’ as Sarek’s presence followed the burning white link connecting his mind to Spocks. The burning white reminding Jim of the stars when their ship was at warp but even more magnificent. He could feel both Spock and Sarek’s fascination, satisfaction and happiness at the sight. Sarek was immensely pleased his son had such a strong bond. But it was so much more than just a strong bond, it was an ancient, revered bond. He had wanted for his son what he had had. Not a logical mate but a mate that would love and be loved. Now thanks to his sons T’hy’la he had his own love, his other half back with him. And his son had someone who loved him the way he deserved and who sees him as the extraordinary being that his is.

Sarek backed out of the meld, looking at his wife. “They are T’hy’la.” His voice was hoarse with emotion. He then let out quite the undignified yelp as both his sons each grabbed one of his forearms and pulled him down for a hug. He relaxed and returned the hug as they both sent him their thanks for showing them their link. For being so accepting and supportive.


	8. Praying ~Song title~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies! I can't sleep so you guys get a new chapter!

Chapter 8

Chris opened his mouth to ask just what this T’hy’la thing was when the door chimed. He scowled, it wasn’t time yet.

“Of course, he’s early.” Jim groaned, unknowingly echoing Chris’ thoughts. He called out for identification, the computer confirming Admiral Norgura was indeed at the door.

“Alright,” Jim started, holding a hand out as Spock was already handing him the PADD. Spock had always been able to anticipate him. “Chris, into the bathroom. Spock, I want to see if he allows you to stay. As soon as he walks into the room, I will turn off the sound proofing and start recording. Amanda, please don’t let him get a good look at you. I don’t want him trying to make waves with your return or try to use you against Spock or I.” Everyone nodded as Jim took a deep breath. “Ok, I’m gonna let him in.” 

He waited while Chris went into the restroom and Spock got up and sat in the chair by the bed. “Enter.”

The Admiral walked in with an undeserved arrogance that had always pissed Jim off. He’d always thought the man was trying to overcompensate for his pinky sized dick. He stopped short as he saw Sarek.

“Ambassador Sarek, I am surprised to see you here yet again.”

Sarek gave him a level stare. “I do not know why my presence would come as a surprise to you. Captain Kirk’s health is of importance to me. Not only has he done much to help New Vulcan and as you have probably read in the report, I would not be standing here today if it weren’t for Captain Kirk being on the Enterprise when Vulcan fell. Then there is how he came to be in this state saved my son’s life along with countless others including the planet we are currently on. Twice. Additionally, Admiral, you can clearly see my son in the room, this gives me double incentive to be here.” Sarek’s monotone voice and complete straight face, was more intimidating than the Admiral ever hoped to be.

Norgura turned a very interesting shade of red. “Ah, um, yes. I see.” He stumbled over the words before he cleared his throat. “Well, if you will excuse us Ambassador. Mr. Kirk and I have a meeting.”

No one in the room missed the fact he left of Jim’s rank, again. Disregarding both respect to Jim and the rule of Starfleet that they were to call each other by rank, unless given permission to use their first name. 

“Of course. I was already informed of your meeting with Captain Kirk.” Sarek said before turning back to Jim. “Captain, I will take my leave for now, I will return in an hour. We can finish our talk then.”

Jim tried to nod but pretended that it was too hard to do, so he gave a tired smile instead. “I look forward to it, Ambassador.”

Sarek and Amanda left. Norgura looked at the other Vulcan in the room. “Commander Spock.”

Oh, look, Jim thought, he does know how to use ranks. At least he didn’t disrespect Spock too. Jim didn’t think he’d be able to be quite if he did. He didn’t care about the asshats blatant insult to him, but don not insult his Vulcan. 

“Admiral, with your permission, I’d like to stay while you interview Captain Kirk. He is not making sense at times, I believe I would be beneficial in helping you understand him.” Spock suggested. 

“Thank you, Commander, but I will be fine. Dismissed.” Nogura snapped, the annoyance in his tone easily heard by both men. 

With one last glance at Jim that promised he would not be far, Spock walked out of the room. He was not happy to be away from Jim’s side right now. He did not trust that admiral and wanted him far away from his mate. He walked over to stand next to his parents to listen in. His father looked at him, one eyebrow raised and anger in his eyes. His mother rubbed his shoulder, knowing he did not want to be out in the hallway. He could tell she was getting angry as well. He believed it was difficult not to when dealing with this particular Admiral.  
.   
“Admiral.” Jim said weakly, trying to salute but was not able to make his hand go that high. That was an easy one to fake, he though. I don’t want to salute that asshole anyway, he doesn’t deserve it.

“At ease, Mr. Kirk. I need to ask you a few questions regarding Admiral Marcus’ involvement. What did he say? His reasons? Did he name anyone else in Starfleet?” 

Ok, one, that fucker Marcus gets his rank? Two there it is, he thought. He must be a part of Marcus crazy ass plan.

‘I believe you are correct Ashayam.’ Spock’s voice chimed in in his head, making Jim almost smile. Instead he sent Spock a burst of love, well he tried. He wasn’t exactly sure how to work this bond thing quite yet. He figured he did it right when he felt Spock’s love in return. 

“I don’t remember him saying anyone else’s name.” Jim made his voice weak again, and deliberately avoided the first two questions. 

‘Maybe if I told him that Marcus said something about a data chip? He can go scour that big ass ship and leave us alone.’ 

‘That idea has merit. We’d send him on a, what is it? Oh yes, a wild goose chase.’ Jim’s mental laughter rang in his head. Spock enjoyed to sound.

‘And I cannot be held accountable for it since I’m all drugged up.’ Jim snickered. 

“Mr. Kirk. Did you hear me?” Norgura snapped. His annoyed and annoying tone broke up his mental conversation. 

“Sorry, Sir. My concentration is not the best at the moment. Could you please repeat your question?” Jim asked. 

“Are you positive he never named anyone else?” Norgura asked though his teeth.

“Well, he never did say anyone else’s name, but he did say something about a data chip that held information on his plan.” Jim deliberately paused for about a minute, moving is hand in circles at his wrist like he was trying to remember something. It was awful of him, but he really enjoyed making Admiral Asshat turn all those colors of red. Ohhh, now he’s turning almost purple! “He never said where it was, but I’d guess on his ship.” Jim finished his lie. 

“I see.” The admiral said as he paled. “Well, Mr. Kirk. I have to be going, I will be back with more questions if needed.”

“Alright. Of and Admiral. My rank is Captain as you seem to have forgotten.” Jim had to say it, he couldn’t help but to needle the bastard.

He received a dirty look but no answer as the admiral rushed out the door. Jim chuckled to himself as he turned the recording off and the sound proofing back on. The door opened admitting Spock, his parents and Bones as Chris came out of the restroom.

“Is he hoping I’d forget that short but incredibly incriminating conversation?” Jim asked them as they settled into the seats around him and Spock settled back at his side.

“It’s a good thing Spock is going to be with Jim 24/7. I think Nogura is going to realized that he made quite the mistake here and just might want Jim silenced.” Chris said.

Spock growled, low and quiet. Rumbling almost like a purr, Jim thought as Spock held him even tighter.

“Have no worry Sa-fu. We will not allow that kre’nath near your T’hy’la.” Sarek vowed, smiling inwardly at the shocked looks on his sons faces at his swearing. He heard a cough and looked to his wife who was biting her lip. Until their eyes met, she felt his amusement and couldn’t hold in her laughter anymore. Jim joined her, while Spock explained to the others that he called the admiral a bastard. Soon the two Vulcans were surrounded by laughing humans. Spock still in an amused shock while Sarek looked just a little smug.

As a unit they decided to table the Norgura issue for now. There was nothing they could do at the moment anyway. Sarek and Bones went to gather drinks for everyone. Bones complaining about the lack of replicators and/or coffee makers the hospital had. He vowed to Jim and Spock that he was going to talk to Scotty about adding a large replicator in the main lobby of sick bay along with small ones in each of the patient’s rooms. The command team approved of the idea.

“On the thought of changing a few things on the enterprise,” Jim started after the two men left. “I have a few ideas myself. One is our rooms Spock. I figure that Scotty can section your room off into two areas. One as our office, this will keep our crew out of our main room and the other a sound proofed abled meditation room.”

Spock tilted his head in thought. “That is very agreeable.” Spock liked the idea and how Jim was planning their future together.

“And the other idea?” Chis asked.

“This one is a bit more difficult. I would like to add a robotic arm to the warp core. It will be utilized in the case of the core going out again, so we can fix it from outside the chambers.” Jim proposed.

The other three were already nodding before he even finished speaking. Spock grabbed his communicator and called up Scotty.

“Ah, hello, Commander. How’s the Captain?” Mr. Scott answered.

“He is recovering well.” Spock told him. “The Captain and I would like to meet with you to discuss a few ideas we have for the ship. Would you be available tomorrow morning?”

“Aye, Sir. Would 0900 work for ya?” Scotty agreed immediately, you could hear the excitement in their Chief Engineers voice. Scotty is always happiest when he’s talking about their silver lady.

“Affirmative. 0900. Spock out.”

Jim smiled brightly at him. “I take it you agree.” He teased gently. 

“Yes. This will not happen again. Not to anyone on our ship.” Spock announced, his voice strong and sure.

They began discussing the logistics of the robotic device. Jim naming it Tiberius, to the dismay of, well, everyone. Sarek and Bones joined in on the discussion. They drew up the plans on the PADD and even made up the proposal to send to Starfleet. 

The rest of the morning passed quickly for Jim, given the good company and the project to keep his mind occupied. Before long it was lunch time, where they sat eating and deciding the best stories to tell everyone about the two “zombies”. As Bones and Jim has taken to calling them. Which earned them a mother’s look of displeasure and a slack on the back of the head from Chris.

Chris left with Sarek and Amanda, Spock offered to walk them out. He wanted to discuss the bonding ceremony with his father without a certain blue-eyed man listening. Bones went out on his rounds as well, following them out.


	9. Lost in you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys! Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 9

Jim yawned in the silence of the room, wishing he had told Spock to grab him a cup of coffee. No matter, he thought, grabbing the room service PADD, he punched in all the required information to get them to bring him caffeine in a cup.

Two minutes later the door chimed. “Identify visitor.”

“Room service.”

“Enter”

Jim was beyond surprised when Carol Marcus followed in the young guy that held his coffee.

“Here you are Sir.” The guy said, handing him the cup.

“Thank you very much.” Jim told him with a smile.

The young man blushed and with a nod left the room.

“Ms. Marcus” Jim said flatly. He had no idea why the hell she was here, but he did know he wanted her gone. He hoped Spock came back soon.

“Oh Captain. I’m so glad you are alright!” She cried and threw herself onto him, in what Jim assumed was supposed to be a hug.

What the fuck? He wondered. Extremely uncomfortable he attempted to push her away. “Uh, yeah. I’m fine or at least I will be.”

She looked up at him from his chest. “I was so scared when I heard. I thought we wouldn’t have a chance!” 

Jim was still trying to get her off of him without letting how well he was doing be known and without hurting either of them. “A chance for what?” He asked, only partially paying attention to her words.

“For this.” She purred before she kissed him.

Ewww. Was surprisingly his first thought, immediately followed by, Not Spock! Wrong, wrong! Not Spock!

“Ms. Marcus, I suggest you remove yourself from the captain.” Came a low menacing voice. Jim loved that voice. Yea! He thought, there’s my sexy, kinda scary when he looks like that, Vulcan.

Carol huffed, removing her lips, but still not getting off of him. “What’s it to you?”

“Remove yourself.” Spock and Jim said together before Jim wiped his mouth on his shoulder. “Yuck.”

She stood, pouting at Jim. “What? Yuck? But Jim, I know you felt our connection!”

“You are mistaken, Ms. Marcus, we have no connection.” Jim said annoyed. “You came into my room, uninvited, behind room service and touched me without my permission. I am going to have to ask you to leave. Also, I am already taken.” He looked loving at Spock who was already watching him, Spock’s eyes softened when they met his. He loved that. They are cold as ice when looking at the crazy ass women in their room, but when he looked at Jim? All that ice melted away, just for Jim. It made him feel a little giddy until Carol spoke again.

“No, I can wait. You never stay with those bimbos for long.” She cried, completely ignoring the first part.

Jim just looked at Spock, in shock by her audacity. Spock cleared his throat. “You are in error and my bondmate has asked you to leave. Do so now before I contact hospital security.”

“Bondmate?!” Jim, you bonded to him?! But you’re not gay! He must have messed with your mind. No, we will fix this. You are meant to be with me, not that freak!” Carol screamed.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? One, you DO NOT talk about my bondmate that way. Spock is EVERYTHING to me. Our bond, our love, goes beyond anything you could ever comprehend.” Jim was trying to keep his voice at a normal tone but was failing. “Two, I said NO. I do not want anything to do with you. Three, we are still your commanding officers and you are way the fuck past insubordination. After Starfleet hears of your xenophobic tendencies, you will either have to go to intense therapy, which you obviously need anyway, or you are going to be discharged. And four? Get out!” Jim bellowed. He had hit the button for security when she started speaking again. But now he had had more than enough and wanted her out of his sight, now. “Say one more word about my bondmate I will charge you with sexual assault.”

Security came through the door with McCoy. “What the hell is going on here?” Bones yelled. Looking around, surprised to see Carol Marcus in the room with his friends. He knows they would not have invited her in.

“This freak is controlling Captain Kirk’s mind! Take him away and get him to stop.” Carol shrieked, her eyes wild.

“What? No!” Jim told them as they looked to him in question. They knew that Commander Spock was the only person other than Dr. McCoy to be allowed into the room. “Spock of course isn’t the problem. She is.”

McCoy gaped at the delusional women. She hadn’t seemed that insane when they were opening up a fucking torpedo! “What kinda insane shit are you going on about? Spock isn’t controlling Jim. No one can control Jim, voodoo powers or not!” He looked at the poor guards, they looked confused as hell. “Take her away. She is banned from this hospital, if she enters again she will be arrested. I will fill the form out as soon as she is gone.” 

Carol was still staring at Jim, not even paying attention, “Jim, please. We are meant to be together. He told me you were mine if I helped him. I did. I helped him and now you are mine. MINE, not that FREAKS!” She raved. 

“Who told you that?” Jim asked, already guessing who it was.

“I can’t tell you. He said if I told you his name, you would never be with me!” She started for Jim again. “It should be kicking in now. Jim, tell all these people to leave us alone.”

“Wait, what? What should be kicking in? Did you fucking drug me?” Jim asked, using his captains voice. One that most Starfleet personnel had a difficult time disobeying.

“An aphrodisiac! Make them leave!” Carol looked like the words were ripped out of her. She was starting to cry now, big ugly tears. 

“Get her out of here, now! Bones, did she drug me?” Jim asked as the guards obeyed his order. The three friends ignoring her screams.

“McCoy ran his scanner over Jim, frowning down at it. “Well, it looks like you two are going to have a fun afternoon. It should last a few hours, four at the most. I’d give you the counter drug, but surprise! You’re allergic to it. We are damned lucky you are doing as well as you are, otherwise your system wouldn’t have been able to handle it. It would have overloaded your cardiovascular system, easily causing a heart attack.” He looked at his friends as all three took in that awful implication. “We don’t have time to discuss that now.” He looked pointedly at Spock. “If his readings go haywire, I will be back in, no matter what you are doing. We have to make sure he’s healthy.” With that the doctor was out the door. From the tricorder readings, the drug should kick in at any moment and he wanted to be no where near them when it did.

Jim watched as Bones left so fast, he left behind a vapor trail. He looked at Spock. “What the fuck just happened? How the hell is this my life?”

“Dr. Marcus came in here thinking you were hers, when in fact you are mine. She gave you an aphrodisiac, I assume it was in her lipstick. She then got taken away by security and banned from this hospital. Dr McCoy ran away because he did not wish to see us engaging in any sexual activity.” Spock said, voice flat and droll.

“Ok, that’s what I thought happened. I kinda hoped it was a drug induced hallucination or a nightmare.” 

Jim smiled at Spocks little huff, his version of a laugh. Jim opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door opening.

Bones stood in the doorway, a bottle in his hands. “Here catch.” He threw it at Spock who snatched it neatly out of the air. “I’m locking the door, only I can get in here by medical override. Have fun.” Then he was gone again.

“When do you think it will…Oh.” Jim stopped realizing he was getting warm, he needed out of these clothes. Soon the warmth turned to flames, scorching him, starting at his rock-hard cock and fanning outwards to the rest of his body. He looked over at Spock and watched his eyes dilate and nostrils as the Vulcan inhaled his arousal. Spock’s first move of course was to run a hand through Jim’s hair. 

Jim moaned low, it felt so good. He needed more. He willed his body to move, needing to be closer to his mate, his Spock. Jim laughed, a bit suddenly. “If that crazy bitch thought I’d just up and have sex with her because of this, she’d have another thing coming. Yes, my body is reacting to the drug, but my mind is still active, and I cannot stand the thought of anyone else touching me. When she kissed me earlier all I could think was, Not Spock! Ewww! I want you, only you.” Jim’s words were rewarded with a smile. “Damn you are gorgeous!” He breathed out, just before his lips were taken by hot ones. Normally he enjoyed the difference in their body temperatures, but now with the drug ravaging his system, he fucking adored it. Spocks started from his face, light feathery touches down his neck, chest, stomach to the bottom hem of his shirt. Those clever fingers danced up his torso under his shirt. Jim whimpered as they quickly ran over his aching nipples but not stopping to play.

“Don’t tease me love!” Jim’s groaned words ended on a gasp as both his nipples were assaulted, the heat of Spock’s fingers adding another layer of toe curling sensation. But then Spock’s fingers left him, pulling a cry from Jim at their loss. The Vulcan’s strong arms pulled him into a sitting position, where Spock quickly and efficiently relieved both of them of their shirts. Jim full heartedly agreed to this action. He was laid back down and those hot hands removed his pants and briefs before removing his own.

Spock’s body soon covered Jim’s, the amount of skin on skin overwhelming his senses in the most wonderful way. He looked into those deep brown eyes, so expressive, just for him. Eyes locked together, they began to move. The sensuous slide of Spock’s body against his, his long, thick cock, hard and heavy, moving against his own was more than Jim’s drugged up body could handle. He came, his seed easing the slide of Spock’s dick against his own, which was still at full mast even after coming as hard as he did.

Spock smirked at him. “This should prove a very interesting afternoon.” His already deep voice sounding an octave lower and was raspy with desire. He slid down his human’s beautiful body, stopping for a moment to suck at each nipple before moving lower. He rejoiced in Jim’s gasp as he licked up the semi bitter evidence of his orgasm as he made his way to his prize. He locked eyes with his mate again as he sunk his mouth down his arousal. He ran his tongue over the glands which elicited a breathless moan that made Spock smile inwardly. He loved that he could make his mate sound like that. He wanted to see what other sounds he could drag out of him before the afternoon was done. He sank his mouth down, engulfing his mate in a cavern of heat. He felt the tip of Jim’s cock go into his throat as his lips stopped when it met the downy, golden hair. Jim was panting below him, gasping his name. Until Spock swallowed, making Jim yell his name. Spock decided he quite liked that, so he did it again. Cool hand threaded through his hair as he began bobbing up and down. Jim gently guiding him and rubbing the tips of his ears. Spock moaned around Jim’s cock. He had no idea that Jim touching his ears would feel so good. He sunk down all the way, groaning again. Jim lost it and came hard, shooting down Spock’s throat. 

“Damn, Spock, that was amazing.” Jim managed as he tried to breathe normal again.

“I had thought you might enjoy the benefit of my lack of gag reflex.” 

Jim laughed, nodding, as he pulled at Spock’s shoulders. Spock slid back up the cool body to give him the kiss he desired.

“I love you Ashayam.” Spock murmured against Jim’s lips. 

“And I love you T’hy’la.” Jim said with a smile. The flames of the drug still ate at him, but he was enjoying the weight of Spock above him, the skin to skin, the intimacy of it all. He realized he could feel one hand moving behind Spock. He lifted his head to see what he was doing. When he saw, he let out a moan and let his hands roam down to those perfect globes, pulling them apart gently to assist Spock in his endeavor to prepare himself for Jim. Jim was reveling in the feel of the hot, strong, firm muscles of Spock’s ass in his hands. He’d admired that ass many times. He has the perfect view on the bridge when Spock bend over his station. All Jim has to do is turn his chair just so to look. Jim brought himself back to the present and let one hand slide down to where Spock’s was so diligently preparing himself. Jim adding his own finger to Spock’s three, the added stretch making Spock moan. 

Spock sat up, straddling his mate. Slowly, oh so fucking slowly, impaling himself on cool cock below him. Both men groaned when Jim was balls deep in his Vulcan. 

Jim could barely breathe at the hot, tight and wet flesh that surrounded him. “Oh, gods, bumps.” Was all he could get out as Spock started to move. Jim loved the sight of Spock above him, he looked so beautiful, blushed green, as he fucked himself on Jim’s dick. 

Spock leaned back, ever so slightly, the angle setting off fireworks inside him. “Jim.” He growled as the human’s hands began to stroke him, matching the timing of Spock’s thrusts. 

“Fuck…. Spock!” Jim yelped as he leaned back just a little further, the bumps inside Spock, moving perfectly on the nerves under the head of his cock. With every thrust Spock seemed to get wetter and wetter, making the slide of Jim inside him absolutely perfect.

Jim’s free hand grabbed Spock’s, first bringing it up to his mouth to give a loving kiss to the palm. Then brining it up to the side of his face. “Meld with me.”

Spock stopped moving, needing to have at least part of his brain to function. “Jim, if we do, we will be fully bonded. Forever and always.”

“Yes, do it! Always been yours, will always be yours. Only yours.” Jim told him.

Spock started moving on Jim again as he leaned forward, bringing both hands up to his mate’s face. Propping himself up on his elbows, he kissed Jim gently, lovingly even as his hips moved faster. He brought his fingertips to Jim’s meld points and his mind sank easily into Jim’s. The pleasure doubled. Each feeling, every sensation, each could feel the slide of Jim’s cock inside the hot channel, the cool shaft touching all the right nerves, the hand on Spock’s dripping dick. They both felt all of it. It was too much, it was not enough. It was everything. Both men heard a click, from deep within.

They came together on a shout. Jim massaging Spock’s knot as the Vulcan came again and again. His inner muscles milking Jim for all he had. The bumps of Spock’s channel worked Jim over, making him come a second then a third time.

“Fuck, Spock you are perfect.” Jim panted after his latest orgasm. “Are we bonded now?” 

“Yes, love, we are. Fully and completely.” Spock ran a hand through Jim’s sweat damp hair. “Parted from me and never parted. Never and always touching and touched.”

Jim closed his eyes and looked within. He saw it, the indescribable beauty of it. White, silver and a white blue that reminded him of glaciers. It twinkled like tinsel on a Christmas tree. It was really the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was wonderous, the bond filling all the holes in Jim’s soul that others had left behind. The best part was the new awareness of his remarkable bondmate. He was no longer alone. 

‘Spock?’ He called mentally.

‘Yes, Jim?’ Spocks voice resonated in his mind. The deep voice sending chills down his body and making his cock twitch inside his mate. The both groaned, Spock started moving again on him. Jim’s dick hardening against those bumps.

‘Awesome.’ Jim mentally called back. Spock understood that his human meant both the ability to speak to each other mentally and the way he was moving on him that Jim deemed awesome. 

Jim opened his eyes, the blue of his eyes so bright at the moment. Spock could not look away. He brought his hand to his opening, running a finger up and down Jim’s cock as he moved on it, gathering some of his own lubrication and reached behind himself. Those clever fingers trailing down Jim’s balls to his opening. He rubbed the bundle of nerves. Jim panting below him, the sounds he was making, egging Spock on. He inserted one slick finger, pumping it in and out at the same pace at his body. He curled his finger and lit Jim up from the inside.

Jim couldn’t handle it, overcome, he came filling Spock up even more. As his breathing calmed back down, he looked up at his Vulcan. “I swear you can’t be real. You are so perfect for me. From your incredible mind, your loyalty, courage, integrity, your all-encompassing love. Then there is your exquisite body.” He thrust up to punctuate his words. “Your strength, you protect me with, yet are so tender with me. Those melted chocolate eyes that I get so lost it, that tell me so much. That mouth that can go from telling me that I am yet again breaking regulations to giving me so much pleasure. So much love. Those ears that I truly can not say enough about.” He lifted himself up, Spock only partially helping him sit up. He leaned forward taking the tip of the left ear into his mouth. Sucking lightly, Spock growled low. His hips starting to undulate. “Then there are these hands.” Jim continued, his voice deep and raspy. “I used to watch these fingers fly upon the screen at your station, wondering how they would feel wrapped around mine, or wrapped around my hard cock. Or how they would feel deep inside me.” Jim grabbed his left hand and sucked on his first two fingers.

Spock was slowly losing his mind. Between watching Jim come undone a few minutes ago, to his cool mouth hitting all the nerve endings in his sensitive fingers. To that hard cock moving perfectly inside of him. He pulled his fingers from Jim’s mouth, so he could take it with his own. Jim was thrusting up, meeting each and every one of Spock’s. He snaked a hand in-between their bodies, wrapping his hand around that monster cock that he couldn’t wait to have inside of him. He felt Spock’s knot reforming and gripped it tightly. Spock’s mouth left his with a cry.

“Jim.” He rasped as he sat up, giving Jim’s hand more leeway and making that cool cock hit that bundle of awesome nerves. He tightened himself around Jim as he started moving faster and harder. Jim gasped, and his free hand flew to grasp at Spock’s hip, so tight his fingertips were probably leaving bruises. Spock found he would enjoy having Jim’s marks left on him and that he needed to leave a few marks himself, showing everyone that Jim was his!

He leaned back down, one hand finding Jim’s meld points, throwing them into a meld. His mouth was licking and sucking a mark into the skin of Jim’s neck, where it met his shoulder. Then he bit down.

Both shouted at the intensity of their combined orgasm. Jim panted as he came down, still milking Spock’s knot as he ran a hand up and down the trembling Vulcans back. 

After tender kisses and finally catching their breath, Spock looked down at the mess they made. Jim’s soft cock slipped out of him. At this both men sighed, in both relief and regret that the drug was now out of Jim’s system. “We need to visit the fresher, Ashayam.” 

Jim gave him a tired grin. “Yes, and then a nap.”

“I concur.” Spock said before grabbing the comm unit and messaging Leonard for new bedding.

The doctor answered instantly, asking after the health of their captain. Spock told him that the drug seemed to be out of Jim’s system and that he was simply tired now. Adding that they would be taking a nap as soon as they were done showering. The doctor assured there would be new bedding before they were done in the bathroom. Spock thanked him and signed off.

As aggravating and illogical he found the doctor, he was a good being to have on your side. The doctor kept Jim alive, he owed the man more then he could ever pay, Spock thought as he gathered Jim up in his arms, Jim humming his appreciation of Spock’s strength.

“Hey! I never got to finish telling you what I loved about you.” Jim recalled as Spock carried him into the bathroom.

“There is always next time, Ashayam.” Spock assured him. Jim just grinned sleepily.

After the shower of gentle touches and kisses, they came back the clean bed. Spock put them in pajama bottoms and both fell asleep as soon as their head hit the pillow.


	10. Bully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poor guys just don't get a break! Emotional roller coaster to come.

Chapter 10

Jim woke up to nimble fingers skimming over his skin, making him smile before he even opened his eyes. “Hmm, that feels nice.” He murmured as he stretched. “What time is it?”

“07:25, we slept the evening and the entire night.” Spock said, fingers now tracing Vulcan calligraphy on Jim’s soft skin. “We should order breakfast. You did not eat much yesterday and expended a great deal of energy.” 

“Mmmkay…” Jim agreed. “In a few minutes though. I am much too comfortable to be bothered to move right now.”

Spock smiled into Jim’s hair, pulling him closer. They reveled in the feel of skin on skin and of their bond connecting them, shinning brightly in both of their minds. A beacon in the darkness. Jim raised his head to capture Spock’s lips. Kissing him slowly, lazily enjoying taking his time with it. He could hear and feel Spock’s hum of approval. It was not a kiss to seduce or entice. Lips slid against lips as they basked in the bond, each other and the feeling of belonging. Of truly and finally being complete.

The door chimed, and Jim pulled his head back. “I am really beginning to hate that chime.” Jim mumbled before groaning and calling out to identify the visitor. 

“We can destroy it remotely after we leave this place.” Spock offered, deadpanned and normal like he was saying they were going to get tea on the way home. Jim blinked at him a moment before bursting out laughing. Spock called out grating access to the room for…. Actually, he wasn’t sure who. He missed the name listening to the deep rumble of his mate. 

Sarek and Amanda hurried through the door, Sarek ushering Amanda through quickly before hitting the sensor next to the door, manually forcing it closed. 

Spock and Jim looked at each other in unease and sat upright. Jim sighed, looking at his in-laws. “Alright, what’s going on now?” He tried to sound confident, but his voice betrayed him. It sounded like he felt, afraid. 

Amanda walked over and sat on the bed next to Jim’s hip. She took his hand into hers. “Your mother is here, Jim. She is out there making quite the fuss because Dr. McCoy is refusing to let her in.” As she spoke she watched Jim’s face turn white. His eyes holding a touch of fear along with resignation.

“I should have figured she’d show up here.” Jim said flatly. Any time she could show up and look the part of a devoted mother in front of the press, she was there. Especially while not having to really talk or look at Jim for too long. “While I would rather have you all in here, I should speak to her alone.” Jim reached over to the stand by the bed, collecting his shirt and Spock’s PADD. He laid the PADD on his lap while he pulled the shirt on over his head. He jumped when he heard a low growl fill the room. He pulled the vision blocking fabric the rest of the way down, so he could look at Spock. Who was looking at Sarek. Sarek made that noise? 

“No, we will not be leaving you alone with her.” Sarek’s voice held no room for debate.” Jim, I have seen the mark her neglect, continuous abandonment and harsh words caused your katra when I looked at your T’hy’la bond. I do not intend for you to have to suffer her presence or her words alone.” With that he handed his son his shirt and pulled Amanda down into one of the visitor’s chairs. He looked at her as he felt the pride and approval for standing with their sons and the anger she held for Jim’s mother.

“You… you saw that?” 

Sarek looked over at him sharply, not liking how small and meek Jim’s voice was. “Jim, the treatment you have had to endure from her is by no means any fault of yours. A parent is to love, support and teach their children. You have an incredible amount of love, loyalty, honor and sacrifice for those you hold dear. Who you are, how you love, speaks volumes about you. How they leave, speaks volumes about them. It is not your love that is amiss. It is their inability to appreciate it.”

Jim’s eyes were wet as he stared at his mate’s father. “Sarek,” He started around the lump in his throat.

“Sa-mekh.” Sarek corrected him. Amanda smiling as she looked between her mate and her sons.

“Sa-mekh. Thank you.” Jim said, not able to get anything else out. 

Spock tightened his arms around his overcome mate and sent his love and appreciation to his father through their link. He received love, acceptance and pride in return. 

Jim was stuck in a sense of awe. Sarek knew of Jim’s awful past and did not hate or condemn him for it. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be a part of this amazing family. He took a deep breath and tried one more time to persuade them to leave before the cruel mess that was his mother came. “Really, though. You guys don’t have to be here. I’ve been dealing with her for a long time.”

“Precisely.” His mate agreed. “This is why we will stay. You need not continue to deal as you say alone any longer Ashayam.” You need not continue to ‘deal’ as you say, alone any longer.”

That damn lump in his throat constricted. No, he wasn’t alone any longer. He had his T’hy’la, who had already proven to Jim time and again that if Spock says he is going to do something, he would. Jim never had anyone keep that kind of promise to him, not before Chris, then Bones and then Spock. He sent a wave of love and gratitude, adding the honor and the pride he felt for being Spock’s bondmate and being a part of this family. “Alright.” He said quietly. “Yes. Please stay. Just please don’t take anything she says to you to heart.”

Sarek frowned. “What of what she says to you, sa-fu?”

“I don’t give a damn what she says about me. I just don’t want any of the malicious and needlessly cruel words or actions to hurt any of you. I only care about you the three of you and poor Bones out there. You are my family. The family of my heart.”

“We feel the same way, sa-fu.” Amanda told him, her smile so gentle and kind.

“Thank you, ko-mekh.” Jim replied, pleasing her immensely by calling her mother without prompting.

The door opened, Bones stepped inside the frame, effectively blocking the blonde women trying to enter behind him. Bones sent Jim a questioning look. Jim answered with a small nod, rolling his eyes. He just wanted it over with now.

Bones spun around. “If you upset him, I will have security in here so fast it will make your head spin.” He growled at her as she flounced past him, obviously ignoring his words. No surprise there. 

Winona Kirk looked at her youngest son, who was sitting upright on a double bed. Next to him sat Spock, Jim’s so called first officer. She knew the truth though, Jim got lucky or slept with the right admiral. He had been a stupid, annoying boy. Now he was a stupid, annoying whore of a man. Not a captain. She plastered on a smile as there were others present. An older Vulcan male and a human woman sat in the visitor’s chairs. She waited a moment for them to get up and leave but there looking at her impassively. She sighed loudly. Didn’t they know who she was? Come on! She was George’s tragic widow and the mother to the “Savior of earth”. Or as she calls him, the burden that wore her husbands face. Both of these titles normally get her anything and everything she wanted. 

“Well Jim, what are you waiting for? Huh? Get your attention seeking, lazy ass up and get me a chair!” She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot while she waited.

Jim, to her surprise, did not struggle to get up as he would have in the past. He didn’t even move. He just sat there with a distantly amazed look on his face before shaking his head at her. “Yeah, that’s not gonna happen.” He scoffed. “Only you would walk into your son’s hospital room and demand he get up and get you a damned chair that is eight feet from you in the hallway. You have also failed to greet anyone else in the room, so I suppose introductions are in order.” He turned to Spock.

‘What name do I give for your mom?’ He sent through their bond. He watched as Spock looked at his mom and placed a hand on hers. 

‘She tells me to use the name Mandy. How peculiar.’ Spock sent back a moment later.

Jim grinned, he imagined that in a proper Vulcan household, nicknames were not used. Spock had probably never heard anyone call his mother Mandy. He turned back to his mother. “Winona Kirk, this is Spock, his father Sarek and…”

Winona’s shrill voice however interrupted him. “I know who Commander Spock is. I’m the idiot here, Jim, that’s you.” She enjoyed watching his face fall. She decided the older two didn’t matter to her, if they were friends with Jim, there’s no way they could be anyone of importance. “What I want to know is why you are in bed with Commander Spock.” She’d always suspected Jim was a little cock sucker. Which was already awful enough, but with a Vulcan too? It is disgusting. “And why have these people not left the room? Can a worried mother not be alone with her son who was in a coma for a week?” She rolled her eyes. “No manners. And why….”

“Enough.” Sarek said, unable to stand the sound of that women’s voice any longer. “Jim is with Spock because they are Bondmates. Spock and Jim need to be together now because we almost lost Jim.”

“You’re mated to a Vulcan?” She screeched. “God, you are such a fucking disappointment! Well now I know how you became captain! How many admirals did you fuck, fagot?” Winona’s tirade was stopped by Amanda’s fist.

“Holy shit!” Jim yelped as he watched his mother stagger back from the punch Amanda laid on her.

“Indeed.” Both Sarek and Spock agreed.

“Why would you do that?” Winona yelled. “And who the fuck are you?”

“Your son actually tried to introduce us, but you wouldn’t shut up. My name is Mandy and I punched you for two reasons. One to shut you up. Two, because everything you were saying about your son is wrong.” Amanda ranted, her dark eyes flashing with anger. “I don’t understand you. You come into this room… Were you truly expecting Jim to get up after just waking from a two-week coma only a few days ago? Really? What is wrong with you?”

“Jim knows I don’t like to stand for long. He should have made sure I would have a place to sit, since you wouldn’t move.” Winona told her haughtily, looking down her nose at this woman that had the audacity to hit her!?

“If you had simply asked, we would have given you one of the chairs. We did not leave because we did not want to. I am glad we stayed! How dare you speak to Jim like that! You know how Jim became captain? He achieved to impossible, he saved earth and avenged your husbands death! He is in this hospital bed right now because he took down a corrupt admiral and Spock was able to capture the altered human the said admiral set free. Jim died to save his crew, his mate, his family.”

“That’s a nice story.” Winona scoffed. “Earth was never in danger! That’s just the first story they came up with to cover the fact that they weren’t good enough and nowhere near smart enough to stop Vulcan from being destroyed. You want me to believe Jim is smart enough to save earth? He is a fucking dumbass. There is no way. As for the rest of your story, Starfleet is always making up lies to make themselves look better.” She hissed. “As for Marcus, Jim should be arrested for murder is you ask me.”

“We did not.” Spock growled low. “But I will ask this, do you know the cause of Admiral Marcus’ death?”

Winona rolled her eyes. “No, but I don’t need to to know that Jim had his hand in it. I hope that with your Vulcan mind shit, you can tell by now that Jim always lies. Starting when he was a kid, saying my husband was trying to sell him for sex. Frank would never have done that! And the Tarsus IV. Half the shit Jim says happened there, never did! No one “Experimented” on him, the doctor in riverside said he saw nothing different about Jim.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? That so-called doctor didn’t even do any tests! Hell, he said I was healthy! Even though I was so skinny you could see everyone of my ribs. I was malnourished, anemic and suffering sever post-traumatic stress disorder. After we got home from that appointment, I went right up to my room and called Starfleet medical. They were appalled when I told them what doctor worthless said. He said he could see at least seven problems just looking at me through the monitor. He came to our house twice a week for six months, then once a week for the next year and a half until he died in a shuttle accident. I though you knew. We always left you the monthly update.” Jim said.

“No, I don’t remember anyone coming to the house because it never happened. I remember getting one of those “updates”. I called Starfleet medical and asked to talk to this doctor, but they had no doctor there by that name. Obviously, you were making it all up.”

Jim just blinked at his mother. “That would be because he was a betaziod healer. He had only been on earth initially for a lecture he’d been asked to do. He stayed to help me. Two years and you never noticed?!? Have you ever really noticed me?” Jim’s voice became small at the last question. Spock heard it and vowed he would make sure his T’hy’la’s voice never sounded like that again. 

“Oh, I noticed you alright! Always there, needing something. Always around when George wasn’t. I only wanted him, not the burden he left me alone with.” His mother sneered, her blue eyes were cold.

“You are a vile, self-centered, pitiful excuse for a human being.” Sarek told her. His voice calm and steady but Jim could see the fire in his eyes. Sarek was furious! “You claimed to be a worried mother, yet all evidence points to you being the exact opposite. If you were a caring parent, you would not have waited two point two three weeks to see your son. Your son that is indeed a hero. He did save earth twice now by my count. Jim is a brilliant, natural born leader with a steadfast crew that are unwavering in their mission. The Enterprise has a 98.89% success rating. The closest any other ship has had to that, is the pervious Kirk’s. You and George had a 76.48% success rating. How are you not proud of your son? Do you think this was the way your husband wanted to treat his son? What would he think of the way you raised him? Jim has become the man his is today not because of you, but in spite of you. He became a man perfect for my own son, in spite of you.” 

Spock sat straighter next to Jim. “Jim has become the best captain I have had the pleasure working with. My father is correct, Jim is a natural born leader, every member of our crew is loyal and ready to lay their lives down for their commanding officer. Jim is the leader that takes the time to remember every one of the four hundred and seventy-three crew members name, rank, marriage and parental status and even their hobbies. Jim is the leader that will never ask his crew to do something he himself would not.” He turned and smiled slightly at his mate.

“Damn, Jimmy, you sure have them fooled! Everyone knows that Jim is just a stupid but pretty puppet and it’s you Spock that is in total control of the Enterprise. Jim is not smart enough to finish the academy. Him being a captain is such a joke.” She shook her head. “Whatever, I came here for a reason Jim. I received a comm message from your brother.”

Jim looked intrigued. “Really? What does it say?”

“Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy…You know nothing comes free.” Winona smirked at him.

“What do you want?” Jim asked, dread filling him.

“Stop this act you are putting on. Step down as captain. Some of the admiralty are tired of seeing you in the center seat. They want you gone and are willing to reward me for making that happen.” She was enjoying this, the look on his face, the way he paled. “Also, if you leave this disgusting relationship with the gay Vulcan, I will even give you his address and comm number.” 

Spock growled low in his throat as his father stepped in front of the insufferable women. “Get out.” Sarek did not need to raise his voice, it seemed to have a presence all its own. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are? You can’t tell me to get out!!”

Jim turned to Spock. “Should I try to introduce her to your father one more time love?”

“Allow me Ashayam. Let me introduce my father, Ambassador Sarek of the house of Surak.”

Winona paled. “The house of Surak?” She asked weakly. The house of Surak was the most important clan in Vulcan culture.

“Indeed. My mother T’Pau is our matriarch and favors her grandson Spock, who is the heir to our house.” Sarek informed her.

“And you are allowing the heir to your house to marry Jim? Are you crazy?!”

“I am in a sane state of mind, I highly doubt you are however. Jim is a welcomed addition to our family. He makes my son happy and that is all I can ask for. There is nothing but greatness, kindness and love in your son. You on the other hand are filled with only greed, bitterness and hatred. All your failing lies in you, not your son. I will not tell you again, get out and stay away from my sons.” Sarek’s voice was rumbling from the growl tinting the words.

“I am calling security.” Amanda said as she pulled out a communicator.

Winona decided to cut her loses for now and quickly walked out the door.

Spock grabbed his own communicator and handed Jim the PADD. Spock called up hospital security, asking them to make sure she left without talking to any members of the press. 

“Heya Cupcake!” Jim smiled at the screen.

“Captain! It’s great to see you! You had us all worried there for a second! “Giotto said cheerfully. Jim could see the relief in the chief of security’s eyes at seeing him.

“I’ve got a favor to ask of you.”

“Whatcha need, sir?”

“Can you send a rotation of six of your best men here? I’ve been getting some crazy ass visitors and I don’t trust any security other then you and the enterprise security.”

“Absolutely! We don’t trust anyone other then us to watch out for you either, Captain.” Giotto grinned. “We will have the first rotation there in the next half hour sir!”

“Thank you, Barry. See you soon, Kirk out.” Jim laid the PADD down on his lap and turned Spock and his parents. He quickly ran through all the wonderful things they said about him and he didn’t know how but he could ‘feel’ the truth of their words. They meant every single one of them! He was amazed. This is what a family feels like? He liked it!

“Thank you all, so much.” Jim rasped out. “No one has ever don’t that for me before.” A few tears escaped despite his best efforts.

“Of course, T’hy’la. We will always stand with you.” Spock told him as he wrapped an arm around his waist, tugging him close.

“Spock is right dear. You are our son now and we protect what’s ours.” Amanda smiled brightly him. 

Sarek nodded, agreeing with his wife and son. “May I ask a few questions?” He asked his new son.

“Of course, Sa-mekh.”

“One of the main issues I do not understand is how she doubts your intelligence.”

“You know, I never understood that either. I’ve always gotten straight A’s. Well except for that one course at the academy my first year. They had a course on Tarsus IV. After the first class I couldn’t go back and hear more about it. The Professor wouldn’t allow me transfer to a different course. Because it was a defining moment in the federations history.” Jim scoffed. “A moment! Luckily Chris helped me get into another course. Anyway, I am betting that my step father lied to my mom about my grades when she was in space.”

“I see. That brings me to my next question.” Sarek paused, trying to find the right words.

“What she said about him trying to sell me?” Jim asked. Sarek nodded, thankful he didn’t have to say the words.

“When I was 13, Frank started having these three guys over all the time, drinking. I learned to hide well when they were over, or any time Frank was drunk on his own, otherwise her used me as a punching bag. One day I went into the kitchen to make lunch and I heard him on the comm. He was telling the guy he could have me for 200 credits as long as he didn’t, umm, sorry for this language.” Jim warned before continuing. “As long as he didn’t fuck me so hard id have to go to the hospital.” He watched Sarek’s mask fall a bit as the fury broke though. “So long story short, I ran off with my dad’s old car and drove it off a cliff. The police came, and I told them what I had heard. Luckily the officer believed me and refused to let me back into my mother’s custody until Frank was gone. She refused to kick him out. So, she sent me to her sisters on Tarsus IV instead.”

“Thank you for your clarification. Now is this Frank still among the living?”

“If he is, he won’t be for long!” Amanda raged.

Jim couldn’t help but laugh at his tiny yet fierce mother in law. “No, he was killed in a bar fight last year.”

“I am both relieved and disappointed.” Spock said, making Jim laugh again.

“She wasn’t lying when she said she had Sam’s contact info. Damn it, I’ve been wondering where he was for over a decade.” Jim ran a hand over his face. He missed his brother. 

“Then you will be pleased to know that I both recorded the conversation with your mother and duplicated all the files from her PADD to ours.” Spock announce, surprising Jim.

“You are so awesome, my love!” Jim gave Spock a smacking kiss before he started to decrypt the file that seemed to contain the message from Sam.

Amana stood, motioning for her husband to do the same. “I am rather thirsty, we are going to get some tea. We will be back in...” She trailed off looking to her mate.

“28.39 minutes.” He offered.

“Ok, see you later Sa-mekh, Ko-mekh.” Jim bid as Spock nodded to his parents. They slipped quietly from the room.

Jim brought his hand up to Spock’s cheek and leaned forward to kiss him. Slow and gentle, showing his love for his mate. Spock kissed him back just as sweet. Jim pulled back slightly. “I love you and I am so damn lucky to be your mate.”

“I love you as well and return that sentiment. I did not believe in luck until I met you.” Spock told him, a small smile on his face.

Jim grinned back at him, then took a long deep breath. He lifted the PADD and looked at Spock again. Spock nodded to him, sending love, companionship and confidence to Jim through the bond. Jim smiled the worried look in his eye disappearing as he brought brought up the PADD again and hit the connect button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim's mom was hard to write. To be so ignorant, bigoted and stupid, all at once! 
> 
> They wont get a break from the roller coaster of emotions for a few more chapters.


	11. Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me go, two in one weekend! 
> 
> Kinda, but barely edited, so if you see anything please let me know! 
> 
> You guys are awesome and I adore you!

Chapter 11

A face started to form, bright blue eyes shining as they locked on to his.

“Jim… Jimmy?” Sam Kirk stuttered out.

“Hi Sam!”

“I almost can’t believe you are talking to me or that mom actually gave you my info.”

“Well she tried to blackmail me with it but my mate ran a duplication program on her PADD that copied all her files to mine.”

“Your mate?”

“Yes, my mate.” Jim angled the screen to Sam could see Spock. “Sam Kirk, this is Spock, my bondmate, my best friend, my first officer and my science officer.”

“Live long and prosper.” Spock offered his brother in law the Ta’al.

“Peace and long life.” Sam said. “What did she try to blackmail you with?” He asked his little brother.

“She said I could read your message if I stepped down as captain and that I could have your contact information if I broke up with Spock. Which is not even possible! The T’hy’la bond can not be broken, not eve by death! We’d only be separated for a short time.” Jim’s blue eyes almost glowing as he talked so passionately about his bond. Sam was so incredibly happy for them.

“Yeah, I doubt she could understand anything about your bond. Maybe when dad was still alive, but now? She only cares about herself and what people can do for her.” Sam shook his head. “I.ve been keeping tabs on you the last few years Jim. I’ve been impressed, amazed and so damn proud of you. You are amazing little brother. Now mom, not so impressed with her. Hell, from what I’ve heard she’s sleeping with at least two admirals.”

Jim and Spock exchanged a knowing glance. “Which ones?” Jim asked.

“I heard Marcus and Nogura.” 

Jim put Sam on hold a moment while Spock quickly made the connection secure. Jim then took his brother off hold and outlined what had happened with Khan, Marcus and lastly himself.”

Sam sat there completely shell-shocked. “You almost died? My gods, I was so close to waiting too long to reach out to you. I am so fucking glad you are alright! You are alright now….right?”

“So far, so good. We don’t know for sure what the new serum will do in the long run. I do know that I am healing at a rapid rate.” Jim looked over at Spock. “I am also picking up emotions. It just started. I can even pick up Sam’s emotions through the PADD. He’s elated, guilty, content and very curious.”

Spock’s eyebrow rose up as he dropped his shields, but he could only feel Jim’s and his own emotions. “I cannot feel anything through the screen. My hypothesis is that the new serum must have woken up a latent talent that had been lying dormant.”

“You know that doesn’t surprise me. Remember Grandma Rose?” Sam asked.

“Tiberius’ wife. Dad’s mom.” Jim said, a small scrappy woman coming to mind. He had loved Grandma Rose. “Why?”

“She wasn’t fully human. She was half human and half betaziod.”

“Fascinating.” Spock commented, making Jim laugh.

“I wonder why that has never shown up on any of my medical tests?” Jim wondered.

“Betazoid’s are mostly human until they meet their mate. That is when their powers start and when they begin their training.” Spock told him. “So, your empathy had nothing to do with the new serum, rather it was because we bonded.”

“Our grandmothers power was also empathy. She was a very strong empath that could even project feelings to others.” Sam told them. He looked over at Jim’s bondmate. Poor guy, already having to deal with their insane mother and now the emotional reunion between the brothers.

 

“Why do you feel kinda sad?” Jim asked his brother, concern clear in those blue eyes.

“Actually, I was feeling bad for your mate. He already had to deal with mom today, no he’s in the middle of an emotionally charged brothers reunion.” 

Jim and Spock looked at each other before Jim burst out laughing. “That’s not eve all of it!” He decided to leave out bringing Amanda or Chris back for now. “Yesterday Carol Marcus and yes, she is indeed the daughter of the admiral we fought. She snuck into my room, coming in with the room service. She told me that we were meant to be together and jumped on top of me. I was too weak to throw her off of me. She kissed me and luckily Spock came back and got her away from me. We had security drag the banshee out of the hospital. Then we find out that there was an aphrodisiac in her lipstick. So, Spock and I’s first time was in a hospital bed where I could hardly move. This morning, mom comes, saying some incredibly awful things to Spock and Spock parents. But when she started in on me, Spock’s mom hauled off and punched out mom in the face!” Jim finished his story with a grin. He loved Amanda.

Sam was staring at his brother with wide eyes. “Damn, Jim! That’s crazy!” He laughed. “Spock’s mom hit our mom to stop her from being insulting and demeaning to you? She is now my hero.”

Jim beamed at his brother. “Mine too.” His smile faded as his hand went to the back of his neck. “Speaking if mom, do you know why she seems to think I am too stupid to do anything, like breathe. Or tie my shoes.”

Sam sighed. “It started with Frank, growing up, Dad was always the smarter of the two. Obviously. Frank was always jealous of dad and wanted everything he had. So, I guess it wasn’t a surprise when he went after mom. When they got married she placated him and made me do it as well. When he realized that I was already smarter than him when I was in elementary school, he flipped out. So, mom kept telling him not to worry, he was smarter than Jimmy, would always be smarter than Jimmy.”

“That is the stupidest fucking thing I’ve ever heard! Let’s fuck up Jim and give him a complex all to make the idiotic over grown man child feel better about himself…” Jim stopped and shook his head. At least he knew why she said he was stupid all the time. She must have said it so much, she actually believes it now. “Whatever.” He shrugged, hopefully soon they’d be back in space, where she can’t darken his doorstep.

Sam looked thoughtful. “Wait a minute. Not to sound like an insensitive ass, but you said that Spock’s mom hit ours? I thought Spock’s mom had been lost with Vulcan?”

Jim turned to Spock. “I would like to tell him, if that is alright with you.”

“I trust your judgement Ashayam.”

Jim smiled his thanks at his love. “Are you still alone there?” Jim asked his brother. Sam nodded. “Ever since we lost Vulcan and lost Amanda, I’ve been working on a device that is able to go back in time. Three days ago, when I woke up, the one I was working with, went back and retrieved Amanda and then Chris Pike.”

“You made a time machine.” Jim nodded. “In your spare time? While being captain of the Enterprise?” Another nod. “In a year?” Another nod. “Jim, you are amazing. I am in awe of you.”

Jim’s face turned red at the complement. “Thank you.” He murmured.

“Hey, Jim….” Sam asked hesitantly. “What about Dad?”

“Don’t think I haven’t thought about it. But I didn’t know where you were. So, he’d only be coming back for me. That’s not enough. He’d have to see the disaster his wife has become. He’d probably listen and believe all of her lies about me! Or he’d blame me for how she is and you leaving. No, I’m not enough to come back for. I’m never enough on my own.” Jim explained sadly.

Sam was about to tell he baby brother that yes, he was enough. But he watched both Jim and Spock look over his shoulder. Sam spun around to find his girlfriend Aurelan standing there.

“Alright, that has to be your brother Jim! I swear, no one but you two have those gorgeous eyes! I’m Sam’s girlfriend, Aurelan and I have to say I am so glad you found each other! I have to go study, but I can’t wait to get to know you!” And with that, the red head was gone.

“What… What just happened?” Jim asked, feeling a bit dazed by the encounter.

“You’ve just been grazed by the hurricane that is my girlfriend!” Sam laughed. “I probably should let you go for now, but I wanted to say one thing about Dad. Well two things.” He amended. “You are enough, Jim. You are amazing, and I am so proud to be your brother. Two, I think you are selling Dad short. If he was brought back, he’d just go with the flow and maybe give mom the kick in the ass she deserves.”

“Ok, thank you, Sam. I’ll talk to you soon?”

“Bet your ass, you will?”

“Why would you be betting donkeys?” Spock wondered.

The Kirk brothers signed off laughing. Jim sat there a moment. “I just talked to my brother.” Adorable awe, evident in his tone.

Spock kissed his temple, staying quite so Jim could bask in the renewed connection with the brother he had been worried about for so long.

“What are your thoughts on bringing my Father back?” Jim asked a little while later.

“It is ultimately your choice, Ashayam. But from what your brother said, I believe it would benefit you all.” Spock answered.

“I think you are right. And after we get him back we need to hide it. I just don’t know where.” Jim mused. “I knew when I first started even thinking about it, we’d only be able to use it a few times before it would have to go underground or be destroyed. We can’t let someone like Norgura get his hands on it.”

“I agree.” Spock said grabbing the PADD and sent off two quick messages. One pinged back immediately, confirming his request. He was about to set the PADD back down when he received a video conference request. He answered it.

“Greeting Ko-mekh ‘il. I thank you for taking my call.” Spock said warmly.

“Of course, ax’nav.” Elder T’Pau of Vulcan told him.

“Is there any chance you are on earth at this time?” Spock asked hopefully.

“I am. I will be arriving in San Francisco in 10.422 minutes. I am to meet your sa-mekh at the hospital. He has told me you were both there but has assured me that neither of you are hurt.” T’Pau raised an eyebrow at her grandson.

“Sa-mekh is correct, neither of us are injured or ill. We are at the hospital because Captain Kirk was injured, he awoke from a coma recently and is recovering well.”

“I see. It seems we have much to discuss. I will see you in 25.123 minutes, ax’nav.”

Spock gave her the room number and signed off. He sent a message to his father, telling him the time of T’Pau’s arrival and to meet at Jim’s room.

“Uh, Spock?” Jim’s voice sounding strange.

“Yes, T’hy’la?”

“You never mentioned that T’Pau is your grandmother.”

Spock could feel fear and worry coming through the bond, but he did not understand it. “What is wrong, Jim?”

Jim had known that Spock’s family was important on Vulcan but apparently, he had no idea just how important. T’Pau was pretty much Queen on Vulcan, then on New Vulcan, in every way but the title. Spock was going to need an heir if his family was indeed that influential. Jim did not have the correct anatomy for that! And T’Pau was coming here? She is going to make Spock leave him, he just knew it! Jim knew this was too good to be true.

“Jim!” Spock’s sharp tone stopping Jim’s mental freak out.

“She’s going to make you leave me.” Jim whispered.

“What? Who? My ko-mekh-il?” Spock asked, still extremely confused.

“Yeah, you’re basically Vulcan royalty! She’ll want you to have tons of little Vulcan babies!”

Spock just stared at him for a moment, mouth opening and closing, no words coming to him. “Jim.” He said finally. “My grandmother will not separate us. She already holds you in high regard due to your actions when Vulcan fell. As for children, Jim, we can have children.”

“What do you mean? One of us get the male carrier procedure done?” 

“That would not be necessary, I am able to bear your children.”

Jim’s eyes went wide as he instantly pictured a small Vulcan that looked like Spock but had his bright blue eyes. “Really? But how?”

“My parents had difficulties conceiving. They had turned to the Vulcan Science Academy for assistance. They were able to create a viable embryo and my mother was able to carry me to term. However, upon my birth, scans showed that I possessed both male and female reproductive organs. Externally I am entirely male. If we were to decide to have a child, I would have to be artificially inseminated with your sperm, as there is no direct path to the ovaries for sperm to take. Because of that there would be no unplanned pregnancies or any reason for birth control.” Spock explained. He had been apprehensive about telling Jim this fact about himself. He hoped this wouldn’t scare Jim away. “You are the first I have ever told. Being the first Vulcan/human hybrid, I was already viewed as different, as a freak.”

Jim slid his hands on both sides of Spocks face, the intensity in those blue eyes held Spock still and captivated. “You are not a freak. You are a gift; my gift and you are absolutely perfect for me.” His lips found Spocks. Within moments they were lost in each other, hands searching under shirts to feel skin, the comforting weight of their intertwined arms and legs. It was sexual, but it wasn’t. It was an affirmation of what they meant to each other.

The door chimed, making Jim lean back on a groan of pure frustration. “I hate that thing. I hate that thing. I hate that thing…” 

Spock had to smile at Jim’s little pout before calling out to the computer to identify the visitor.

“Ambassador Sarek and Elder T’Pau.”

Jim reached over after they situated themselves into sitting up against the bed again and straighten Spock’s hair. Jim’s fingers had made quite the mess of it. With a quick glance at himself to make sure he was presentable, he called for the door to open.

T’Pau entered, her son trailing behind her. Jim wondered where Amanda was but looking at the excited look that Sarek was trying to hide, Jim realized he meant to surprise his mother.

‘Don’t say anything about your mom to your grandma yet. I think you dad wants to surprise her.’ He sent to Spock.

‘I see.’ Spock sent back with a burst of amusement. “Sa-mekh, Ko-mekh ’il.” He greeted his family.

T’pau walked over and gave her grandson a hug. Not exactly proper as a Vulcan but T’Pau never shied away from showing her family her love. She believed it was why her bonds with her family were stronger than any other clans.

She felt something different about Spock and pulled back sharply. “You have bonded!” Her eyes were wide and delighted.

“Ko-mekh ‘il, I know you have met but let me re-introduce you to my bondmate, my T’hy’la, Jim Kirk.” Spock announced. It was easy to hear and see the pride and contentment in his voice and in his body language.

“Excellent.” She said. “Welcome to the family, James.” She looked back to Spock. “Did you say T’hy’la?” Her grandson found his T’hy’la? She couldn’t have asked for a better mate or a better bond for him.

“I have seen their bond, Ko-mekh. It is a true T’hy’la bond.” Sarek said as he walked over to the chair on Jim’s side of the bed and sat down.

“This is most excellent news.” T’Pau said awed.

Sarek shared a look with Jim, who smiled and nodded to him. He knew that Jim would understand that he wanted to surprise his mother if he walked in here alone. “I have other most excellent news as well.” He said as the door chimed yet again. He nodded to Jim and Spock to let them know Amanda was on the other side of the door.

“Enter.” Jim and Spock called together.

Amanda walked in wearing a baseball hat and sunglasses, which she took off as soon as the door closed behind her. “Hello, Ko-mekh.” She smiled brightly at her mother-in-law.

“Amanda?” T’Pau gasped. In a flash she was in front of her daughter and had her wrapped up in a tight hug. She leaned back and looked to the men. “How?”

“Spock’s T’hy’la. Jim had been working on a machine in his spare time with Elder Spock since Vulcan was destroyed. Two days ago, Elder Spock was able to use it to go back and retrieve Amanda.” Sarek explained.

“He di d it to get me back. He knew Spock and Sarek needed me.” Amanda told her quietly.

T’Pau looked to the sheepish Jim. “Your service honors us.” She said formally with a bow. Then walking over to his side of the bed she leaned down to hug him tight. “James. T. Kirk, you are such a gift to our clan. Not only have you made my grandson happier and more complete than I have ever seen him, you have brought back the daughter of my heart. You have healed the hearts and souls of my most loved ones and I cannot thank you enough for it.” She pulled back and found blue eyes full of tears, making them look bigger and brighter. “Why do you cry, ax’nav?

Jim just shook his head, too overcome to speak. He leaned back into Spock turning so he could hide his face against Spocks strong neck. He’ll let Spock answer for him.

Spock wrapped an arm around his waist and his other hand cupped the back of his overwhelmed mates head. “Ko-mekh ‘il, he is unused to familial love or acceptance. He is just overwhelmed at the moment. But he is very grateful for your acceptance and your kind words.”

T’Pau was shocked, how could a man that caring and selfless, not have a strong familial base? She knew that his father died when he was born, but what of the rest? “His mother?”

Her stoic son shocked her yet again by scoffing at her question. He motioned for her to sit next to him. She did, and he raised his hand in question, she nodded accepting a meld. His fingers touched her face and sent her the encounter they had had with Winona Kirk.

“That bitch!” T’Pau said loudly as Sarek brought his hand back. All eyes went to her as they gaped at her words. Then Jim couldn’t hold in his giggles, his face went back to hiding in Spock’s neck for a better reason this time. Amanda soon followed in his laughter.

After they caught their breath, T’Pau looked at Jim. “James, I promise that you will never be treated like that in this family.” She laid her hand on Jim’s to show her sincerity. 

Jim gasped as her felt gratitude, acceptance, motherly love and a sense of awe. He looked to Spock whose eyes were a bit wide as he felt his grandmother’s emotions through their bond.

“Ko-mekh ‘il, are you projecting your emotions to Jim?” Spock asked.

T’Pau pulled her hand back. “No, I wasn’t. You can feel my emotions? Fascinating.”

“I can’t feel them now, just when you touched my hand. I can’t feel any of you, no doubt due to your shields. But I could feel Sam’s, even through the screen! He reminded me that our grandmother on our dad’s side was half human and half betaziod. We believe that the betaziod in me has surfaced do to Spock and I becoming fully mated.” Jim told them.

“Logical.” Sarek said.

“Tonight, before we sleep, we can meld and see what has changed.” Spock offered.

“Good idea, love.” Jim agreed with a grin. He leaned back into Spock as Spock changed the subject to the devise and their dilemma on what to do with it. “T’Pau, Sarek and Amanda all agreed to think on it, confident they will come up with a safe solution. A half an hour later, T’Pau had to leave for a meeting at the Vulcan Embassy. Promising she’d be back tomorrow, she took her leave.

“I’m really happy she likes me.” Jim confessed quietly.

Amanda walked over to sit next to her mate, leaning over to ruffle Jim’s hair. “How could she not?” Then laughed at the look he gave her for touching his hair. 

“Mr. Scott calls Jim, Captain Perfect Hair.” Spock offered. 

Jim groaned. “Why did I tell you that again?” 

“Because it is highly amusing?”

Jim rolled his eyes as the door chimed. “I hate that thing, I hate that thing, I hate that thing.”

Spock waited until his mate got done making sure they all knew of his hatred for the door chime, before asking for identification.

“Ensign Pavel Chekov.”

Jim smiled. “Enter.”

“Hello, Keptian, Kommander.” Pavel said. “Mr. Scott asked me to drop a PADD off to Dr. McCoy and I thought I’d stop by to see how you were doing.”

“Hey Pavel. I’m doing a bit better each day.” Jim grinned at their little navigator. “I’m glad you stopped by!”

Pavel’s smile grew brighter as he looked over to Spock’s parents. “Greetings, Ambassador, Ma’am.” 

“Hello, Mr. Chekov. It is nice to see you again.” Sarek said.

“Pavel.” Spock started. “I’d like to introduce you to my mother, Amanda Grayson. It is better you do not know the facts of her return in full, just know that our captain can and will accomplish anything.”

Pavel’s jaw dropped, his eyes wide as they darted from Spock to Jim to Amanda. He startled them all by starting to cry. 

“Pav? What’s the matter?” Jim asked, hating that he couldn’t just get up and go to him.

Spock slid out of the bed and sat in the chair next to the crying Russian. He wrapped his arms around him. “What is wrong, Pi’ kharau-suu, little navigator?”

“It is my fault she was gone in the first place. I failed you, sir. I am so sorry I failed you.” Pavel cried. 

Spock pulled back grabbing Pavel’s shoulders to make him face him. “Pavel. Look at me.” Spock waited until the tear-filled eyes met his own. “I have never blamed you. You tried your best in an impossible situation. It is amazing you were able to get as many of us as you did. I owe my life to you, the life of my father and grandmother. Let go of this hurt, Pi’ kharau-suu. You did not fail me, you have never failed me. You have never failed our captain.” 

Jim was so damned proud of his mate, how he jumped right up to help their youngest crew member. Jim knows he hates touching others but can sense that it wasn’t so bad because of the fondness Spock held for Pavel.

“I… thank you Mr. Spock.” Pavel smiled as Spock pulled back from the hug.

“When it is just us, Pavel, please call us Jim and Spock.” Jim told him. “And get over here, I need to get a hug from our Pi’ kharau-suu too! 

They were both glad to see the smile return to Pavel’s face. He went over and hugged Jim, laughing when Jim squeezed him. He stood and turned to Amanda. “I apologize for my lack of manners, Hello Mrs. Grayson. I am very glad you are here.”

Amanda took one look at him then looked to her mate and sons. “I am adopting this one. Say hello to your new brother boys!” 

Pavel looked at Jim. “That is a good thing, yes?”

“Awesome, I always wanted a little brother!” Jim told Amanda. “It means you are a part of our family now, the four of us plus T’Pau.”

“Oh, ok then.” He turned to Amanda. “Mother please help me talk my two big brothers into letting me have a dog on board the ship, they keep saying no.”

Jim and Amanda burst out laughing and Sarek and Spock both smiled at these crazy, delightful humans in their lives.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

That evening Spock and Jim were eating their dinner, alone for the first time that day. McCoy had com in and checked Jim over with orders to eat and work on Jim’s P.T. before they went to sleep. Spock was pleased with the reprieve, all the excitement, good or bad, was not conducive to Jim’s recovery. Jim took his shirt off and asked for help with his pants. He then asked for Spock to do the same. 

“I want to feel your skin on mine while we do my physical therapy and after.” Jim said still a bit shy asking for something like this.

Spock smiled as he undressed, leaving only his boxers on. “I have the same yearning, my Jim. Never hesitate to ask for what you need. I may be in your head but sometimes I still have a difficult time figuring out what it is you need. I will learn however.”

“Yes, you will and so will I.” Jim grinned as they began the almost naked P.T. 

After they finished, Spock took Jim to the bathroom and left him to use the toilet. 

“Ok, I’m done.” Jim called out.

Spock came in and helped Jim to the bench in the shower, sitting him down gently. He went to use the bathroom himself before returning to Jim. He removed his boxers, then Jim’s and started the water. Gathering all the bathing supplies he needed he made his way back to his deliciously naked mate. 

Jim was caught in the intense need he saw in Spock’s almost black eyes. He moved with silent grace as he set the soap and such by him on the bench. Then Spock was kneeling in front of him and kissing him hungrily. Jim moaned, as Spock’s fingers ran through his hair and tilted his head back. Spock’s lips left his to nip at the skin of his neck. 

“Spock.” Jim whispered, pulling back to look at his mate kneeling in front of him. The sight ramping up his arousal.

Spock felt the change in Jim and realized the cause. He smirked at Jim before leaning forward and engulfing Jim’s leaking cock in his hot mouth in one go. Jim’s yelp ended on a long moan as Spock moved up to the tip, licking at the glands before deep throating him again. 

“Fuck, T’hy’la!” Jim gasped out.

Spock moaned at Jim using the Vulcan word while they loved each other. Jim gasped again and pushed at Spock’s shoulders. 

Spock pulled off of Jim’s cock, looking up at him in question.

“If you continue, I’m gonna come but I don’t want to yet. I want you inside me when I come.” Jim explained.

Spock growled low in his throat as he reached over to grab the conditioner. He coated his fingers and shouldered Jim’s legs open wide. Jim grabbed the front of the bench with each hand, leaning back against the wall behind him. He closed his eyes, so he could concentrate on the sensations his bondmate’s touch gave him. 

Spock touched Jim’s ass, spreading him with the hand not coated. He leaned forward licking at that tight bud of muscles. He licked until he felt the muscle loosen. Jim was panting above him. He pushed his coated middle finger inside Jim, pleased when it went in easily. It wasn’t long before his mate was asking for another, then another.

“Need you now, Spock.” Jim panted to him. He grabbed the conditioner himself and reached down as Spock rose up, coating the Vulcan’s thick and wanting cock. Spock moaned at the cool fingers running over him. Moving up between Jim’s legs, he bent slightly, kissing Jim gently while he pushed inside him. Both moaned, loving the feeling on filling and being filled.

Spock began to thrust slowly, making sure his cock head slid over the bundle of nerves while he pumped in and out. The pace was driving them both crazy. Spock picked up the pace a bit and raised his hand to Jim’s face, initiating a meld. Jim’s mouth opened in a silent scream, the pleasure all consuming and immensely awesome. Two more thrusts had Spock coming, his knot stretching Jim to his limit. This time Jim did scream as he came untouched, coating his stomach and chest.

Spock leaned his head into Jim’s neck, breathing hard. He was rocking into Jim, his knot caught in the cool heat. Jim was amazed as his cock performed a miracle and hardened once more. The head of Spock’s cock was nudging into his prostate with every slight thrust Spock made. 

“Jim…” Spock growled out causing a full body shiver in Jim. “I never knew…” Spock was licking at that spot at the base of Jim’s neck. “My T’hy’la.” He rocked hard into Jim and bit down at the same time, coming hard again in his mate. He reached down, still rocking and grabbed Jim’s leaking dick. A moment later and Jim was coming again, gasping Spock’s name. 

Spock waited until he could breathe properly again and began washing Jim. Running the soapy washcloth everywhere except where they were still joined. He then washed himself and their hair. He picked Jim up, making sure to rinse Jim’s legs and his back first so Jim could wrap his legs around his waist. By the time he rinsed the rest of them his knot shrank enough that he was able to pull out, he washed and rinsed the rest of them quickly. Drying them off and putting them only in boxers before settling back into the bed. He laid Jim down on his back and laid his head down on his shoulder. Draping and arm over his chest and a leg between Jim’s. 

“Love you.” Jim murmured pretty much asleep.

“I love you too.” Spock said as they both drifted off.


	12. Whoa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, damn people think I need to make a living.... I hope you enjoy this chapter, it went a bit crazy on me but I rather like it. The next chapter will be up this weekend hopefully! 
> 
> Hugs to you all

Chapter 12

They were woken up the next morning to the hated door chime.

“Hate that thing…” Jim mumbled.

Spock smiled up at Jim for a moment before calling out to the computer.

“Admiral Pike.”

“Enter.”

Chris walked in as they sat up. Jim blearily blinking at him for a moment.

Chris laughed. “I’m sorry, I thought you’d be up by now.”

His words cause both Spock and Jim to look at the time. Jim rolled his eyes. “It’s 0700 hours Chris. We are off duty, so we are being sane beings by sleeping in!”

Chris just laughed again but sobered quickly. “I heard your mother stopped by. I’m sorry for that kid.” He’d always disliked Winona, first she had taken the only person he’d ever loved from him. But now? That doesn’t even register in his hatred for her. He despised her with everything in him for the was she treats Jim. A child should be loved and nurtured. She did everything she could to beat the kid down and always seemed to leave him in horrific situations.

“Yeah, that wasn’t fun. But Spock and his parents were here, and they had my back and stood up for me. Hell, she tried to bribe me! She said if I gave up the Enterprise and if I gave up Spock, she’d give me my brothers contact information!”

“Sam’s alive?!” Chris asked, pleased for Jim. “That’s great news! What’d you say?”

“I said no, of course. Spock is mine, we are not separating for anyone or anything. But I didn’t need to worry because my mate is awesome and had our PADD copy everything on hers. I’ve already talked to Sam. He’s doing great!” Jim explained and gestured for Chris to sit down and told him about the rest of the conversation.

After he finished telling the story, he excused himself and Spock of course to answer natures call. After the restroom door closed behind them, the damn door chimed. Chris wondered how Jim could stand it. He could out for identification but instead of a name the computer just said, “Unknown.” Chris pulled his phaser out of it’s holster, widened his stance and let the unknown in.

George Kirk was extremely confused. He’d made peace with his emanate demise when an older Vulcan showed up out of nowhere and grabbed his arm getting him out of there. Then he dropped him off at this door, telling him the answers he seeked were in that room. Then he’d disappeared. He hit the entry button but when it asked his name he was too much in his head to hear it.

The door opened, and he walked through the doorway to find an older Chris Pike pointing a phaser at him.

“George?” Chris asked, looking like he’d seen a ghost. He lowered the phaser.

“Chris? What the hell is going on? Some Vulcan showed up out of nowhere, right before I was about to die and then just left me in front of the door to this room. Is Win here with the baby.” George noticed Chris’ wince when he said Win.

“No, George. This is going to be hard to hear but you’ve been dead for twenty-six years. The device used to travel through time to bring you back was created by your son Jim and the Vulcan who retrieved you.”

“My son? Is he here?” George asked, excitement clear on his face.

“Yes, he his mate are in the bathroom. Jim is still weak from a recent injury, so Spock has been helping him.” Chris sort of explained.

“His mate. I… I’ve missed everything Chris.” George was starting to panic, so Chris hugged him tight. Patiently waiting for Georges breathing to even out. When it did George pulled his head back. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Chris squeezed him again. “Damn but it’s good to see you. I missed you my friend. I am so glad they brought you back.” He let go and took a step back.

George smiled at him and opened his mouth to respond when the door to the bathroom opened. Laughter falling from the young blonde mans lips. George watched as the blonde walked about, holding on to his mate. A Vulcan, Jim was watching where he was stepping but the intense brown eyes of his mate met his. He stopped and whispered Jim’s name to get his attention. His son looked up and incredible blue eyes locked onto his.

“Dad?” Jim breathed out.

“George, I’d like to introduce you to your son, Captain James Tiberius Kirk and his bondmate and first officer Commander Spock.” Chris said with a large smile.

“James.” George whispered. 

“Hi Dad.” Jim smiled, and George saw himself in his son’s face. Jim took a step towards him, but his leg gave out. Spock caught him easily and led him back to the bed. 

“You are still recovering T’hy’la. You need not push yourself.” Spock said gently. Sitting them both sideways on the bed. Spocks arm tight around Jim’s waist.

“What happened?” George asked.

“Don’t play with warp cores.” Jim said before launching into the full story.

George sat there in awe of his youngest son. “Wait, Chris died?” He pointedly looked at his friend.

“Jim and the older Vulcan you saw, who is Spocks counterpart from another dimension. I’ll explain that in a minute. Anyway, as I said before they made the device that travels through time and the elder Spock went back in time to retrieve you, me and Spock’s mother who had passed about a year ago when Vulcan fell.” Chris tried to explain.

“That my friend only gave me more questions than answers. But first, you made a time machine?!?” He gasped at his son, who blushed and nodded.

“Holy shit kid! Is there anything you can’t do?” George shook his head in disbelief. “Where’s your brother? Your mom?”

He watched Jim and Spock exchange a look. He tried to catch Chris’ eye, but his friend looked away. “Are they… Are they still alive?”

“Yes.” Jim was quick to assure. “It’s just that I don’t have a good relationship with mom and Sam ran away over a decade ago. I just talked to him for the first time in that long yesterday. Mom was here too.” Jim finished in a small voice, remembering the harsh words his mother said to him.

‘Would it be easier if I showed him yesterday’s conversation with your mother, my Jim?’ Spock’s voice resonated in his mind. Calming him and infusing him with love.

‘Yeah, I can’t talk about it.’ He sent back.

“Mr. Kirk, with your permission, I would like to show you what happened at Jim’s mother’s visit yesterday” Spock suggested. “It would be faster and save Jim from having to re-live it.”

Jim could feel the fear his father had for the mind meld but also his curiosity. Curiosity won out and he sat next to Spock on the bed. 

Spock’s fingers found his T’hy’la’s fathers meld points and sent the scene in his mind. He ‘watched’ George as he saw what his wife had become in his absence. He felt George’s anger and disgust at her words to their amazing son. He heard the question in George’s mind. ‘How did Jim become the man he is today with a mother like that?’

‘Jim has an abundance of love and kindness in him. He is the greatest being I have ever known. His childhood was beyond tragic and most would become bitter and jaded. But not Jim.’

‘Thank you, Spock. I can see why Jim did not want to tell me this. And I can feel the love you have for my son. A father couldn’t ask for a better partner for their child.’

‘Thank you. I do love your son with all of my being.’ Spock paused for a moment. ‘I want to show you one more scene to help you understand Jim a bit more.’ He sent what Jim’s conversation with his brother when he told them both he wouldn’t be enough for George by himself.

‘Oh, Jim.’ George sent after the scene. ‘We have work cut out for us. We will make Jim see his worth.’

‘A worthy endeavor. I agree.’

Spock broke the meld. He turned to Jim, as he felt the fear and worry that was filling his mate. He grabbed Jim’s hand and sent him love and peace through their bond. Jim gave him a grateful little smile. But he was still scared of his father’s reaction. He wouldn’t agree with her, would he?

George stood and walked around Spock, pulling Jim into his arms. “I’m so damned sorry, son. She had no fucking right to treat you that way. I barely know you, which I am planning to change, but what I see is a wonderful, loving man.” He pulled back to look into his son’s amazing eyes. “And I know that I love you and that I am so proud of you.”

Jim couldn’t hold back the tears at his father’s words. He had longed to hear those words from his father his entire life, as impossible as it seemed until now. “Thank you, Dad.” Jim’s voice was raspy from the tears.

The door chimed.

“I hate that thing, I hate that thing, I hate that thing.” Jim muttered to the amusement of his father and father figure. Spock called out to identify.

“Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda Grayson.”

“Enter.”

Spock’s parents entered the room, both taking in the tears on Jim’s face and zeroed in on the man sitting next to him on the bed. If looks could kill George Kirk would be dead. Again.

“It’s ok, ko-mekh, sa-mekh. Happy tears.” Jim assured them. “I’d am very happy to introduce you to my father, George Kirk. Dad these are Spock’s parent. Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda Grayson.”

Amanda’s eyes changed from mother shelat protecting her cub to a welcome. “It is very nice to meet you. I’m sure everything seems really strange to you right now.”

“Yeah, it is.” George laughed. “My baby is an amazing Captain and mated to your equally amazing son. My wife, well soon to be ex-wife, turned into a psychotic bitch. My other baby ran away as a child because of her. And I’m sure there are other horrors in his life that will make me hate her more.”

Jim turned pale as Spock hugged him tighter. “Jim?” George asked his son softly.

“Mom’s second husband tried to sell me when I was thirteen to a man who liked little boys. I kinda drove your car off a cliff… But then mom sent me to live on another planet.” Jim took a deep breath. “Tarsus IV.”

“No, oh my gods.” Chris jumped up and wrapped his arms around both Jim and Spock. Jim leaned into him a moment until Chris’ emotions became too much on top of his own.

“Chris, Jim has become empathic. Your emotions are becoming too much for him right now. Could you please take George for a drink for approximately fifteen minutes?” Spock asked him.

Chris nodded, tears flowing down his face and stood. He grabbed Georges hand and dragged him out of the room into the hallway.

“Chris, what happened on Tarsus IV?” George asked, ready to cry himself. Neither man letting go of each other’s hand.

“At the time Jim was there, there was a fungus that started killing all the crops. So, the leader, Governor Krodos called for a mass genocide, killing over half the colony. It was four months until Starfleet got there. Oh George, what that kid must have seen.” He stilled as a memory came to him. “Oh, my gods. I remember there was nine kids who survived. There was one kid, barely any older than the rest, but he took care of the other eight for three and a half months until they were caught two weeks before Starfleet came. They called him JT.” He looked into George’s eyes. “There has never been a moment that your son wasn’t absolutely remarkable.”

“Oh gods, oh gods.” George was quickly falling into a major panic attack.

Chris wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight again. “Breathe with me.” He grabbed George’s other hand and placed it on his heart. “Feel my heart beat. Count the beats.” He felt George’s mouth move against his neck, counting. “Good. Good job, love.” He kept murmuring to his friend, feeling him getting his breathing back under control.

“Thanks, Chris.” George said, still holding on, not ready to let go just yet. “Wait, did you call me love?”

Chris whole body stiffened as he attempted to step back. “I’m sorry.” Chris said, voice wrecked. 

George wasn’t letting him step back. “Don’t’ be sorry. I have loved you a long time Chris. I never would have gotten with Winona if I’d know.” George shook his head. “But I can’t be sorry for it, not with having my boys.”

“No, you can’t.” Chris agreed. “Hell, we wouldn’t be standing here if not for Jim. We wouldn’t be standing on earth if it wasn’t for Jim and Spock.” He pulled back far enough to look into George’s blue eyes. “But unfortunately, we missed our chance. I’m over twenty years older than you now, George.” 

“Do you think that would matter to me?” George asked. “Do you think me so shallow?”

“I can fix that.” A voice came from behind Chris causing him to twirl around.

“Spock. What are you talking about?” Chris asked the elder.

“Helping you, my old friend.” Spock said as he attached electrodes to Chris temples and to his chest, quick hands pulling his shirt away from his neck and placing it on his heart. “Thirty will be acceptable.” Spock murmured to himself and hit the button on the square device he held that led to the electrode on Chris.

“What are you do...” Chris was interrupted as a vibration ran through his whole body, slowly becoming painful. He was about to scream when it suddenly stopped. 

“Holy shit.” George breathed. “Chris, he made you the same age as me!” 

“Really? Thank you, Spock!” Chris said gratefully, if a bit skeptical.

“Think nothing of it.” The elder said, removing the electrodes and slipping the device back in a pocket in his robe. “How is Jim?”

“Still weak but doing much better.” Chris assured him.

“I am gratified to hear that. Tell him I will visit tomorrow.” He requested and as soon as he got a nod in agreement he turned on his heal and left just as silently and quickly as he came.

“That did just happen, correct?” Chris said turning to George.

“Yeah, it did.” George said then laughed. “It’s like he is our Vulcan guardian angel.” 

Chris couldn’t help but to laugh at that. He looked over and caught his reflection in the mirrored window to a room. His laughter was cut short as he moved closer to peer at his reflection. “I’m young again!” He turned around and grabbed George, swinging him around. He stopped and grabbed each side of George’s face and kissed him. Kissed him hard and long like he’d always wanted to. He felt like he couldn’t breath as the fantasy he’d had for thirty years came to life. George kissed him back just as enthusiastically. Until they heard someone clearing their throat. 

Leonard McCoy stood there smirking at them. Until those hazel eyes recognized Chris. “Chris? What the hell?” Then his eyes slid over to George. “Damn it, Jim.” He muttered. “It is an honor to meet you Mr. Kirk. I am Leonard McCoy, Jim’s best friend and doctor.”

“It’s great to meet you too Bones.” George said with a smirk so like his sons.

“I see you already talked to the kid.” Bones said before looking back at Chris. “Alright, come on. Into Jim’s room. I need to check you both out and you are gonna tell me how you got about twenty years younger.” He said as he ushered them back in Jim’s room. The door opening for him.

Jim was laughing with his mother-in-law, who was telling him a story about one of Sarek’s aides, who had fainted dead away at the sight of Amanda. She’s been inconsolable for hours after because Sarek was off the market. Even though Sarek never looked twice at her, she’d been so sure she was going to be the next Lady of the House of Surak.

Jim looked over as he felt happiness, joy, disbelief and the doctor’s normal frustration, love and worry. His eyes widened. “Chris? Did you find the fountain of youth in the hallway?” 

Chris and George laughed. “No, an elder Vulcan guardian angel.” George said.

Spock sighed. “It seems my counterpart has been working on more than just the time device, Ashayam.” 

“I guess so, damn!” Jim said. He also realized that the joy and love were coming from his Dad and Chris. “Do you have something else to tell me?” He asked them.

“Yep, this really hot fifty-year-old is mine, finally.” George told his son.

“That’s great. I’m happy if your happy. I also don’t know which to threaten not to hurt the other…” Jim turned to Spock. “Both?”

“Affirmative.” Spock agreed. All the humans laughed. 

The door chimed, and everyone looked at Jim.

“I hate that thing, I hate that thing, I hat that thing.” Jim said darkly. “Identify the damn visitor.”

“Winona Kirk.”

A growl can out of Spock and Sarek. “Fuck.” God Damn it!” “Why” Came out of the rest.

“What do you guys want to do? Dad? Chris? Do you want to be here? If not, you can hide in the restroom until she’s gone.” Jim offered.

Chris and George looked at each other. “How about we hide out there for now, but if she starts in on you again all bets are off.” George said.

“Ok.” Jim looked at Spock while they made their way to the bathroom. “Why is it we are busier here then we are when we are on a mission?”

“I have no idea, T’hy’la.” Spock answered with a quick kiss. 

Jim smiled before taking a deep, calming breath and calling out. “Enter.”

Winona came strutting in. Pausing when she saw Spocks parents were there. “May I speak to my son alone please.” She asked politely. 

Sarek and Amanda looked to Jim who nodded. They got up and walked out the door, Sarek pausing to touch Jim’s arm. He assured Jim they would be right outside the door. 

She came over and sat in one of the chairs on Jim’s side of the bed. “I asked to speak to Jim alone.”

“Yeah, this is as alone as I’m going to get. Spock stays.” Jim told her, his tone the same as he used as captain. She seemed realize that he meant what he said and there was no way Spock was leaving.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing, trying to ban me from your room?” She yelled, Jim had no idea they were trying to ban her from his room, but he appreciated their effort. “I am your mother,” She continued. “Remember, I got stuck with you instead of the one person I wanted!”

Jim only kinda listened to the rest as he set up his PADD to record the look on her face if George decided to come out. “You were banned because I am here to heal, not listen to you yelling lies at me.” Jim’s calm voice seemed to piss her off.

“Not everything is about you!” She shrieked ironically. “If I wanna see my worthless son, I will see you.”

“I am not worthless.” Jim told her, in that same serene voice.

“Psh, I see that them giving you the title captain has gone to your head. Tell me, how many times did you have to blow Pike to get that title? He probably loved that, he always wanted your father, but he was mine!” 

The bathroom door opened, and Jim brought up his PADD just in time to see a very pissed off George stalking out. “No, I am not yours, you crazy bitch!”

Winona gasped. “George? But how?” She rushed forward to him, but he out his hands up.

“Don’t touch me!” George growled out. “I want nothing to do with you!”

Winona paled. “What? But George, I love you! I need you!”

“Like Jim and Sam needed you when they were children?” He spat. “Do you think I didn’t hear the way you were just speaking to my son?”

“What, him? He doesn’t matter, not now that your back!”

Jim and Spock just sat back watching the verbal sparring. Heads turning back and forth like they were watching a tennis match. Jim still recording the exchange.

“I am back, but I am not yours. I am not with you and after today, I never want to see your face again. Neither does Jim or Sam!”

“No, you can’t mean that!” Winona sniffed like she was crying but her eyes were dry. Wild but dry. “I’m gonna tell the press that you are back! That your back and you refuse to be with me? How do you think that will look?”

“George Kirk is not back. This is Michael Kirk, Jim’s cousin. It’s all right here.” Spock said holding out the other PADD he’d had his mother bring him.

“Shut up, you freak!” Winona screamed.

“Watch your mouth.” Jim and ‘Michael’ said in unison.

“I see you need time. You will come back to me.” She said, voice suddenly calm, but her eyes were still wild. She spun on her heel and stormed out.

Jim, his father and his mate just stared at the door. “What?” George managed to ask though his confusion.

“I do not know.” Spock said.

“She did leave quite quickly. I wonder what she’s planning.” Jim mused.

George turned to them. “Am I really Michael?”

“Yes. We have procured all documentation. The official papers will be delivered within the hour.” Spock explained.

George looked shocked. Jim smiled at him. “We have an amazing crew.”

“Damn, I’d say.” 

“He’s not wrong.” Chris said coming out of the bathroom. “The Enterprise crew may be the youngest crew in the fleet, but they are also the best.” He walked over to stand next to Jim. “Jim, I was wrong when I said you weren’t ready. You are, and I am damn proud of you.”

“Thank you, Chris. That means more to me than you know.” Jim said, warmth filling him at his pseudo father’s words. He yawned then, trying to hide it but it was seen by the three other men.

“Ashayam, it is time to rest.” Spock told him as he pulled him close to his side.

“Rest son, I’m gonna go make out with Chris and I’ll see you later, ok?” George hugged him and Spock tight, before grabbing the laughing Chris’ hand and pulling him out the door.

Alone at last, Jim draped himself over Spock’s body. Much to Spock’s delight. The last few days had been taking their toll on Jim. He was out before Spock was able to tell the lights to go down. 

“Sleep, my love.” Spock said softly as he ran his fingers through his golden human hair.


	13. You've got a friend in me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey beautiful beings! Sorry I've been MIA, I have been taking care of my dying father. Which is so damned hard and I can't focus worth shit. It's taken me a week just to type up this chapter. But I did it, I am victorious! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, the kudos and comments! They always brighten my day. ~Hugs to all~

Chapter 13

The next morning, before Jim woke, Spock and Leonard had a little meeting. As much as Leonard wanted to keep Jim here, they both knew he’d be better off away from the hospital. Spock’s parents owned a large house on a lake in Michigan. After they talked to Scotty, they were going to have him transport Jim, Spock, Bones, Spocks family and Jim’s Fathers to the lake house. Spock messaged his father to meet them here at noon to go to the lake house. Sarek agreed immediately, understanding the need and promised to have someone open up the house, put fresh linens on the beds and make sure there was food in the kitchen. He thanked his father and signed off.

“I’m going to have Scotty bring a few things I need from the Medbay. See you in a little while.” Leonard told him.

Spock just nodded at him, his eyes going back to his sleeping mate. Bones just smiled at his friends, happy that they were happy and left the room.

Jim woke to Spock’s fingers in his hair, smiling before he even opened his eyes. “Morning, Ashayam.”

“Good morning Jim.” Spock lovingly greeted his mate, leaning down to give him a kiss. 

“This is an exceptional way to wake up.” Jim said, quite smug. 

“That it is love.” Spock said getting out of bed as the door chimed. He opened the door, taking the tray full of food from the young girl and closed the door. Spock carried the tray back over to the bed, handing it to Jim as he climbed back in. Both ate the breakfast with gusto. Spock explained the plan that he and the doctor had come for relocating.

“That sounds really great. Does anyone else know about the lake house?” Jim asked, eyes shining bright. 

“No, it was bought under a pseudo name. None have found it thus far.” Spock’s head tilted. “Although I am sure our crew could find it, but they may visit anyway.” He added.

Jim chuckled. Yeah, if it was to be found, their crew would find it without a doubt. And if they did not tell Hikaru, Pavel, and Nyota where they were going? Yep, they’d find it and be there within an hour to make sure they were alright. Their crew was awesome! 

“Time at a lake house sounds wonderful!” Jim said cheerfully. He looked at Spock with a mischievous glint in his eye. “Hey, one night after everyone goes to sleep, we really need to go skinny dipping!” Spock just looked confused. “Swimming naked.” He explained. He could feel Spock’s response through the bond. His mate was very, very interested. “When do we leave again?”

Spock smiled at him, then gathered their dishes, stacking them on the tray and deposited it on the table by his bedside. He laid back down, pulling Jim over to lay his head on his chest. “We still must meet with Mr. Scott to give him our ideas to put into motion while we are away.”

“Damn us and our good ideas!” Jim grumbled into Spock’s shirt. He scooted up, so he could put his face into Spock’s strong neck, breathing in the scent of his mate. It was his favorite part of non-naked Spock…

Spock chuckled quietly, both at the words and Jim’s thoughts of his neck. “Doctor McCoy will be in soon to check you over before we leave.” As he said the words, the door opened revealing the said doctor.

“Speak of the devil.” Jim said, although muffled as he did not lift his face from Spock’s neck.

“Ha, ha. Don’t forget that I am the one who wields the hypos.” Bones did not hesitate to remind him.

“I love you Bonesy.” Came Jim’s, still muffled, reply.

“That’s what I thought, infant.” The doctor said smugly. “I’m not going to do any scans here, I’ve decided. Scotty is getting me some of my equipment from my Medbay. I won’t have to alter any paperwork that way.”

“That is logical. We appreciate your discretion.” Spock told him.

“Of course. That’s what friends are for.” Bones informed him. His opinion of Spock had really changed since Jim had his extremely close brush with death. Spock has never once hesitated to do what it was Jim needed. Bones had to admit he has never seen two beings as meant to be together as Jim and Spock. He has definitely never seen two beings more in love with each other. He may not understand the bond they shared but he fully supported it. He also loves that Spock’s parents have been so supportive, Jim never had that. Not until Pike and not until himself, when that met on that shuttle years ago. The kid has gone through so much horrible shit in his life and no one deserved love and support as much as Jim. He never could understand why or how Jim’s mom and family could leave him. Bones had never had a better or more loyal friend than Jim Kirk. The kid was crazy sure, but there is no one as giving and selfless as Jim. He’d give you the shirt off his back and somehow make it seem like you were doing him a favor. 

“It’s 08:00, Spock. We need to shower and dress before Scotty arrives.” Jim said pulling Bones out of his thoughts.

“Yes, that would be the best course of action.” Spock agreed. “Leonard, do you have other clothing?”

“Yep. I’ll have an attendant grab you some. I’ll bring it in before you are done with your shower.” Bones said, tapping at the screen the hospital staff used by the door. “There, on its way. Also, because of the equipment I need from the Medbay, Scotty will be a half an hour later. He says he will see you at 09:30.”

“Ok, thanks Bones.” Jim told him before trying to sit up. Spock moved to help him, but Jim put a hand up to atop him. “Wait, I want to see if I can before you give me a hand.” Jim smiled as Spock nodded and sat back. Jim struggled for a few long minutes until he got his muscles to work for him and sat up. 

Spock had to smile at the triumphant look Jim gave him. He could feel the almost childlike glee through their bond. It filled Spock with contentment, however that quickly turned to concern when he saw a flash of fear wash over Jim’s eyes before his radiant smile fell. The joy he felt from Jim turned cold and Jim turned away, his shoulders hunching in.

“Jim.” Spock called softly. He waited until Jim’s eyes met his. He reached a had to up to cup Jim’s check. Spock was aware of the doctors continued presence and normally would not care to have an intimate conversation in front of him, but Jim needed him and his words now. And there was nothing Spock wouldn’t do for the health and happiness of his T’hy’la. Also, he believed that having Leonard with them at the moment could only be beneficial. “Jim. Please, do not hide or be ashamed of any emotion in front of Bones or myself.” He started, using Jim’s nickname for the doctor to remind him of the friendship he had shared for many years with McCoy. “I would prefer to feel all your emotions. I am your bondmate, your T’hy’la. It is my honor and my privilege to help you when you feel sadness, pain, fear and to bask in your love, in your happiness and in your joy.” He tilted his head forward and kissed his sweetly. “I have not felt much joy in my life until I met you, my Jim.” He whispered.

Jim stared into those warm, dark eyes that were so expressive in his love for Jim. “Thank you.” He turned his head to kiss Spocks palm. “The same goes for me. Just give me an adjustment period? It might take a little bit for me to remember that and not try to rein in some of the stronger emotions.”

“For me as well, Ashayam. But we will adjust and will only have a stronger bond for it.” Spock gave him another smile. “Now, I am exceedingly pleased at the rate you are healing. You are not even a week out of a coma and you have already begun sitting up unassisted. This is remarkable and a testament to your indomitable spirit.”

“I’ll say!” Bones chimed in. “It is phenomenal an I have to say that I as so damned glad Jim.”

Jim smiled timidly at them. “Thank you, guys. I am extremely happy to have more control over my body.” He turned to Spock. “And I am really fucking grateful that you are here. I know that Bones is too. If you went here, I’d be going insane not being able to move. I would have been so stuck in my head, only seeing things I would not be able to do. Not even taking into account of thing things that I could. I would have listened to all the shit that my mom spewed at me. So, thank you. Thank you for being here. Thank you for helping me, for your caring. Most of all, thank you for loving me.”

“You are welcome, Jim.” Spock told him, his smile matching Jim’s and Leonard’s. “I assure you that loving you is not only easy to do but it is the best thing I have ever done.”

Jim’s smile widened at his words. It lit up his face, his eyes dancing with joy. Spock loved that smile, it was impossible not to smile in return. It was impossible for Spock not to kiss that smiling mouth as well. 

“You two ought to get your shower in before that crazy scot gets here. You got about 45 minutes.” Bones told them as they exchanged a look over Jim’s head. Both agreeing they should drop the subject of Jim shutting down his positive emotions like that, for now. 

“Yeah, we’d better.” Jim agreed, waiting for Spock to get out of the bed so he could help Jim shuffle to the bathroom. He looked over to Bones. “Thanks, Bones. You are a really good friend.” Jim told his friend. 

“Any time, kid.” Bones replied with a grin. “I’m gonna go grab your clothes. See you in a bit.” He told them before he left.

Spock helped Jim stand and slowly walk to the bathroom. After using the facilities, they stood under the hot spray of the shower. Lazily kissing each other as each washed the other. Spock was enjoying the feel of his mate’s cool skin sliding against his. They moved together gently each coming on a sigh. Jim never before had he experienced anything as beautiful as the bond he shared with his love. He smiled as Spock kissed him, feeling the wealth of affection Spock held for him. He silently thanked any and all of the powers that be for the gift of his mate.

Spock watched Jim cover his mouth before he started to cough. It did not last long, just a moment, but it made him pause in his task of drying Jim off with one of the soft towels.

“Sorry, throats dry.” Jim told him.

Spock stood and retrieved on of the plastic wrapped cups from the shelve above the sink, filing it with cold water.

“Thank you, my love.” Jim said as Spock handed it to him. He drank it down gratefully. Spock eyebrow was raised as he took the cup back and tossed it in the trash. “Better.” Jim answered the eyebrows question. 

Spock nodded, resuming his task of drying them off. They got dressed and slowly made their way back to the bed, which Spock noticed with approval, the bedding had been changed.

As Jim sat back on the bed, he began coughing again. Spock was standing up to retrieve another cup of water when Jim’s hand grabbed his. Squeezing tightly.

‘Get Bones!’ Jim’s voice was urgent and panicked in his head.

Spock immediately grabbed his communicator, realizing what was happening to his mate. “Leonard, Jim is going into anaphylaxis shock.” He told the doctor in a rush when he answered.

“Shit!” Bones yelled. Spock could hear him running and yelling at a nurse to open the med vault. Two minutes later, he came barreling through the door. He ran over to Jim and had the hypo to Jim’s neck, pressing the plunger before Spock could even blink.

Once again, he was overcome with gratitude that this man cared so much for his mate. He watched Jim carefully and saw him take a deep breath after the shot opened his airways. Spock put his fingers to Jim’s meld points to look for himself. The shot had done its job, Jim airways were 100% clear. Spock shared the information with the doctor who looked as relieved as Spock felt.

“It’s a good thing we are getting out of here.” Jim rasped.

It hadn’t accrued to Spock until then that this could have been deliberate. He couldn’t stop the growl that started deep in his chest. “I require a list of the food service workers from this morning.” He told Bones on a growl. “Never mind, I can find it on my own.” He grabbed their PADD and easily broke through the hospitals main frame. Searching through and finding the personnel schedules. He scanned the names of those who worked in the kitchens today. One stood out.

“This one. Jenna Norgura.” 

“Ewww, someone slept with that ugly piece of crap?” Jim asked on a shudder.

Spock and Bones looked at each other and both shudders at Jim’s question as well, making Jim laugh at the pair of them.

Spock brought up the information the hospital had on the girl. He did not dare use his Starfleet access, in case there was a flag to inform the admiral is someone were to look at her file.

“Jenna Winona Norgura. Parents: Admiral Nogura and Winona Kirk. Born: July 19th, 2236.” Spock said quietly.

“Alright, so the sister I never knew about, just tried to kill me…Lovely.” Jim muttered, his mind reeling at this new information. “Bones go get her please.”

Bones nodded. Hoping she was still in the hospital and didn’t run out after poisoning her brother.


	14. [Insert something clever here]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am back with a new chapter for you all. My father passed away on the 17th and this was the first I have been able to focus enough to write. I am also almost done with the next chapter as well, hopefully Ill get it posted later today. 
> 
> ~hugs~

Jim looked at Spock helplessly. “What the hell?” He asked.

Spock did not have the answer for him, he could only draw him close. Jim sighed as he turned slightly so he could nuzzle his face into Spock’s neck, drawing strength from his mate. Spock turned to kiss Jim’s forehead. “We will find out T’hy’la.” He said against his skin. 

Both sighed at the same time at the sound of the door. “Identify visitor.”

“Sam Kirk.”

Spock watched Jim lift his head up and look at him. He had to smile at the pure joy on his golden human’s face. 

“Awesome. Enter.” Jim called. The door opened, and Jim saw his brother for the first time in a decade.

“Jimmy!” Sam shrieked, his eyes blazing with joy.

Jim stood with only a little bit of help from his mate. Just in time for Sam to haul him up in his arms. “Sam.” Jim mumbled into his brothers’ shoulder. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. I tried so hard to find you, but I never could. I didn’t realize until this year that our dear mother was blocking all my attempts. I had tried to contact you a little bit after I left but I was told you were off planet. Then I find out when you came back to earth you were in Iowa until you went to the academy. The people I asked, I thought could be trusted were in her pocket. Last year was when I finally knew where you were since my little brother saved earth! I tried to get ahold of you through Starfleet channels….I was told to try a new tactic. Apparently they thought I was the press or something….” Sam rambled.

Jim took in that news. It was both welcome and infuriating. Why did she have to be such a bitch? He thought to himself, not realizing he was starting to sway.

“Shit! Ok, sit back down.” Sam ordered as he made sure his brother was able to sit next to his silent mate. “Hey Spock.”

“Hello, Sam.”

“So, there is quite a few new developments since we last spoke. This morning someone put one of my fatal allergens in my food. I went into anaphylactic shock.” Jim started and quickly rushed on when he saw the fear and anger in his brothers’ eyes. “Luckily between Spock and Bones, I got the shot right away and I am fine now.” He gripped the hand Spock slid into his own, he really didn’t want to be the one to tell his brother this… “We looked into the kitchen personnel and one name stood out. Jenna Nogura. Daughter of the asshat admiral that seems to be out to get me and daughter of Winona Kirk.” He leaned into Spocks side, he was already incredibly tired, and it wasn’t even lunch time yet. “Bones, well his name is actually Leonard McCoy, he is our CMO and the doctor treating me. He went down to she if she is still here or if she took off after poisoning me.”

“Wait…” Sam’s face was scrunched up in confusion. “What? We have a sister?” He shook his head as if trying to make all the information make sense. “Mom slept with that whiny fucking bitch?”

“Ewwwww.” All three men intoned. 

Jim looked at his mate and chuckled to hear his mate say ewww. That was awesome. He looked back to Sam. “Yeah, I guess so. She is about three year younger than me and..” He broke off when the door chimed. “Hate that thing, hate that thing.” He grumbled.

Spock sighed, he was starting to hate it just as much as his mate. “Identify visitors.”

“Chis Pike and Michael Kirk.”

Jim grinned. “Enter!” He called as his brother asked, “Michael?”

Chris and his dad walked in, stopping just inside the door in shock. “Sam?” The both asked.

“Dad?” Sam asked, his voice cracking. He looked at his brother who just nodded to him with a huge smile. With a cry he launched himself at their father, who caught him easily.

Chris came over and sat next to Jim to give them a tiny bit more privacy. “I hear we are going.” He said, choosing his words carefully. You never know who could be listening.

“Yeah and not soon enough” Jim muttered before telling his father figure what had happened earlier.

“What?!?” Chris yelled, gaining George’s attention.

“What happened?” George asked, walking closer to the bed with his arm still around Sam.

“Jim was given one of his food allergens and went into anaphylactic shock this morning!” Chris’ told him angrily.

“You are okay, right?” George asked his youngest, reaching out with his free hand to run it over Jim’s hair. His blue eyes, the exact match for Jim’s and Sam’s, where filled with parental concern. Jim adored it.

“Yeah, Spock got Bones in time.” Jim assured him. “The thing is, it looks like the one who might have mess with my food is me and Sam’s half-sister. I guess about three years younger than me.”

“Who is her Dad?” Chris asked.

“Noruga.” 

Chris and George looked at Jim as he spoke, then at each other. “Gross.” George said. “Where is this girl now?”

“Hopefully on the way up here with Bones.” Jim answered him as the door opened to reveal a young women step in in front of Bones. She looked a lot like both Jim and Sam. Blonde hair, bright blue eyes that were surprisingly the same as the Kirk mens. 

“Jenna, I presume.” Jim drawled.

“Yes, I am. What is this about?” Jenna asked clearly confused.

“Do you know who I am?” Jim asked.

“Yes, Captain Kirk, I have heard of you.” She rolled her eyes, obviously thinking he was an ass.

“No, well yes. I am Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Is your mother Winona Kirk?” 

“Yes.” Jenna answered, still looking confused.

“She is my mother as well.” He gestured over to Sam. “And Sam’s too.”

“She told me there was no relation.” Jenna murmured. “Are you sure it is the same women?”

Jim pulled up a picture on his PADD and showed her. “Ok, yeah. Same women. Why the hell would she lie about this?”

“Do you have a good relationship with her?” Jim asked carefully.

Jenna gave a little snort and looked at him flatly. “Does anyone?”

Jim and Sam had to laugh at that. “No, I don’t believe so.” Jim looked at Spock and then back at Jenna. “I hate to ask this, but I need to know. Did you touch me food this morning?”

She blinked at him. “Um. No, my step-sister did. She went home ill about fifteen minutes ago. Was something wrong with it?” 

“Yes.” Spock spoke up. “Jim’s food had an added ingredient. One of his fatal food allergens. He went into anaphylactic shock.”

“Oh, my gods! That had to have been terrifying!” Jenna gasped as she rushed forward to lay a hand on his arm but stopping when the Vulcan growled at her. She looked at Spock, holding her hands up to show him that she wont touch him, before turning back to Jim. “I have food allergies too. There is nothing worse than the feeling of your throat closing up.” Jim’s eyes turned haunted. “What is it?” She asked him quietly.

He took a deep breath, surprised that she could even tell that something was bothering him. “I’m okay, I was just remembering what happened to get me in here in the first place.” He heard Spock gasp softly beside him. He reached over and took both of Spock hands into his. The touch grounding them both. “Our ships warp core went offline, and we were crashing to earth. I did the only thing I could and fixed it.” 

Spock looked at Jenna. “By the time I got to engineering, he had already fixed the warp core. I could not open the door he was behind, it would have flooded the department with radiation.” He looked at Jim. “I stayed at the door, with him as the radiation took him from us.” He brought one of their joint hands up to his face, rubbing his cheek on Jim’s hand before kissing it. “Doctor McCoy brought him back to us.” He gave their CMO a small smile of thanks. Leonard just shrugged and gave him a grin back.

“Anyway, the reaction today didn’t scare me much. I had Spock here and he got Bones in here fast.” Jim raised an eyebrow at his best friend. “Really fast. The door opened and before I could even blink he had already ninja doctored the shot in my neck.” 

Leonard laughed. “Ninja Doctor. I like it. I want that added to my credentials.”

The humans all shook their heads and laughed. Jim grinned at his new sister. “I should probably introduce you, sorry I should have done that earlier. This is Spock, my bondmate and my first officer. That is Sam Kirk, our brother. Leonard McCoy or Bones as I call him, he’s my best friend, our CMO, plus my Ninja Doctor.” He grinned at Chris and his Dad. “I cannot explain how they are alive, but this is my father George Kirk and my father figure Christopher Pike.”

“Hi everyone. I’m Jenna, sister to these two and sister-in-law to that one.” Jenna pointed to her brothers then Spock as she spoke. Smiling wide at them. “While I am grateful that you found me, I hate the reason you came looking. I am going to say that it was my step-sister who put the allergen in your food.” She frowned. “Unfortunately, I can see her doing that. She’s a massive bitch and easily bought.”

The door chimed.

“Someone please give me a phaser, I’m going to shoot that damned thing!” Jim raged, to everyone else’s amusement. “Identify visitor.” He growled out.

“Winona Kirk.”

Every being in the room froze. 

“Well this should prove to be interesting.” Jim mused. “Do I let her in?”

His brother and sister shrugged, which was good enough for him. “Enter.”


	15. This should be interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> I want to say thank you for your comments, I haven't responded but I will to each and every one. They all mean the world to me

Winona Kirk strolled in wanting to see if that idiotic girl did what she paid her to do. Obviously not, she thought as she saw Jim looking disgustingly healthy on the bed with that freak. She glanced around the room, happy to see George standing there but not liking the guy standing way too close to her George. She yelped as she noticed the other two she knew so well on the other side of the room.

“Jenna? What the fuck are you doing here?” Winona shrieked.

“Well, mother, I was just visiting the brothers I never knew I had.” Jenna’s voice was dripping with sarcasm.

“Well dear, I was just trying to protect you. You are much too good to be around them.” Winona tried.

Jenna laughed at her. “Right. That’s why you told me I was completely and utterly worthless when I made the mistake of not looking at my comm before answering it, just two nights ago?”

Winona ignored her words, looking at Sam instead. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, hello to you as well mother. It has not been nearly long enough.” Sam told her, voice polite. He glanced at his siblings, eyes hardening when he looked back at this woman who caused them so much pain. “I am here because my brother is here, he just woke up from a coma after he died! I finally found him. Of course, I am here.” He glanced to George, Spock and Jenna. “Plus, my father is here, my new sister and my new brother are here. What I don’t understand is why you are here however.” 

Winona looked at each of her children and her George. Each had fiery, yet ice cold blue eyes trained on her. She huffed at her oldest son to hide the shudder those looks gave her. “Of course, I am here. Where else would I be when one of my children are hurt?” She said smoothly, summoning the worried mother look. 

All three of her children looked at her like she was mad. “In space.” All three intoned, answering her question.

Chris, Bones and George laughed at the three and their droll tone and looks they gave her. None caring what so ever when Winona glared at them.

“By they way, mother,” Jenna spat out the title like a curse word. “Jim is fine, your little plan with Melissa failed.” Her face full of disgust and anger.

Winona flushed but somehow managed to still look pissed. “I have no idea what you are talking about. I had no plans with Melissa, she put peanuts into his food on her own. I had nothing to do with it.” She told them, voice full of distain.

“Right….” Jim drawled. “Jenna said nothing about something in my food. No one other then those of us in this room know what happened.” Jim looked her straight in the eye. “So, how is it you knew about it?”

Winona paled, opening her mouth to try and deny it, but she knew she outed herself. She spun and rushed to the door. It opened to a very surprised Scotty, who was almost bowled over in her rush to escape. 

“You were right big brother. That WAS interesting!” Jenna said on a laugh.

“Uh, should I come back sirs?” Scotty asked hesitantly. 

“No, everyone grab a seat.” Jim told them. “Scotty, this is my big brother Sam, my little sister Jenna, my father George and you know Spock, Bones and Chris Pike.”

“Uh, ok sir?” Scotty looked at Spock in question making the other humans laugh.

“Oh yeah, old Spock and I made a time machine and brought back Spock’s mom Amanda, Chris and my Dad back. Old Spock also likes to meddle and somehow made Chris about 30 again. Also, I haven’t seen my brother in a decade and I just found out about my sister about an hour ago.” Jim grinned at the Scotsman. “It’s been a hell of a day already.”

“I’d say so, captain.” Scotty said slowly a bit shell shocked. He just shook his head, how his captain got into these crazy situations, he’d never know. He brought out his PADD and watched Spock hand Jim one as well. “You wanted to talk about our lady?”

Jim smiled at that. “Yep! I wanted to see what you think of the few ideas we came up with. First is Spock and I’s quarters. I’d like to put in a larger bed since I can barely fit on mine as is. For Spock’s we were thinking of turning it into two rooms. The back part a soundproofed meditation room. The front will be our office. Instead of crew coming to see us in our shared quarters, they will have to go into the office.” 

“Aye, that is easy to do and easy to accomplish as well.” Scotty commented as his fingers flew over the screen taking notes. “What else ya got?”

Jim showed him his PADD, which was on page that had a quickly sprawled note on it. Jim didn’t want to say this part out loud and thanked the stars that Scotty only nodded and added his request to soundproof his and Spock’s shared quarters to his notes.

Jim turned it back, so he could pull up the Tiberius specs. He handed it to his chief engineer this time. He watched his face as he read through it and saw it fall.

“Scotty.” Jim said softly, waiting until the other man looked at him. “I am alright.”

“Aye, I know it. It is just hard to think about.” He looked to Spock who nodded his agreement. 

“Mr. Scott, I have not had a chance to properly thank you for calling me when you did.” Spock told him. 

Scotty just shook his head. “That was the hardest damn call I ever had to make.”

“Thank you for making it. For us to be together then meant more then you know.” Jim added. Scotty just nodded, looking like he was about to cry. Jim took pity on him and changed the subject. “So, what do you think about the specs.?”

“It is a brilliant idea! I will get it approved and implemented before we go back out.” Scotty said. “Oh, they are making a decision on the emergency protocols we created!” He added excitedly.

“Yeah?! That is awesome!” Jim’s smile was blinding in his happiness and excitement. He glanced at Spock who looked equal parts curious and like he was two seconds away from devouring Jim. He grabbed the Vulcans hand, tearing his eyes away to look at his Dad and Chris. “Scotty and I have been creating and fine tuning these protocols for the past year. We looked at what has happened and thought about what could happen in emergencies. Especially for those who get the first five-year mission. I don’t want any crew member to have to leave their children, their family for half a decade if we can help it. But I also know that there is danger involved. Our idea is for ships like the Enterprise, is to have the saucer detach from the hull in emergency situations. Family’s and the crew would be sent to the saucer. We would have in-ship teleportation for the bridge crew, combat crew, selected engineers, science officers and medical staff to go straight to their emergency protocol posts. The hull would have the emergency bridge, a smaller warp core, weapons room, sick bay, barracks and a small mess hall. This way in emergency situations like Nero or Khan, the saucer would detach and go straight into warp, keeping those in it safe from the threat. The hull would be combat ready on a higher level than any of the other current ships, far exceeding any capabilities Starfleet currently possess. As it is much smaller, the emergency protocol crew have the benefit of the hull using less power with added maneuverability and the same amount of defense weapons as the main bridge.”

Everyone was silent, staring at Jim. “What?” He asked, baffled by their response. 

“Wow.” Sam said, sounding amazed.

“Wow, what? That I could come up with something like this?” Jim asked quietly, looking down at his hands. He missed the triple threat glares that were promising immense pain pointed at Sam. Spock, Bones and Scotty stared his brother down, silently telling him that if he uttered one more word against Jim, he’d be eternally sorry. 

“No, not that. He means, wow, why the hell hasn’t anyone thought of this before?” Jenna assured Jim, as Sam was shaking his head at Jim’s question. Jenna’s words made Jim looked up at Sam in question.

“That’s exactly what I meant.” Sam told him, smiling at his sister warmly. He looked back at Jim. “I have always known of your exceptional mind, brother mine. Have no doubt of that. Your idea is absolutely brilliant!”

Jim felt his eyes tear up at Sam’s words. It had been so long since he had heard the phrase ‘brother mine.’ For the past decade he thought he would never hear it again. He could only nod in acknowledgment. He could see his brother understood and was thankful for it. He looked over to Chris and his Dad, wondering what they thought of the protocols. He relaxed against Spock when he saw the pride in their faces. 

“It really is brilliant, Jim. It is amazing!” George told his son. 

Chis nodded, then more he thought on Jim and Scotty’s creation, then more he realized how much it was truly needed. “They are right, why the hell have they not thought of this before? It is perfect. It will help keep casualties down, repairs down as only the hull will be in battle situations and it will increase recruitment. More would be willing to join if they knew Starfleet had family friendly ships.”

“That was our thought as well. The number of beings enrolling in the academy always jumps after the biggest battles. It happened after Nero, both times, and I am sure it will now again after Khan. Patriotism is a powerful motivator.” Jim started to sway a bit as he was speaking, Spock put his arm around him, his hand resting on Jim’s hip.

 

The PADD is Scotty’s hands dinged. Spock held out his free hand. “You already sent yourself the Tiberius specs and proposal?” He asked him. 

“Aye, sir. I’ve already received it.”

“Thank you, Mr. Scott.” Spock started. “We appreciate all your diligent work.” Spock then looked to Jim, missing the way Scotty lit up at his words. 

“Are they ready?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, everything is set.” Spock told him.


End file.
